


Profit And Loss

by caffeinatedmusing



Series: The Ups and Downs of Being a Thief [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Arrested, Getting Shipwrecked, Lust at First Sight, Modded Skyrim, Multiple Pov, Organized Crime, Piracy, Recreational Drug Use, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild Questline, Unrequited Love, and by exploring I mean robbing, exploring old tombs, get rich quick schemes, lovers to friends to partners in life and crime, possible eventual plot, you know- my usual offerings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmusing/pseuds/caffeinatedmusing
Summary: No one ever told Rune that being a thief would be so much work. Delvin calls it a curse. All Rune knows is that for every ill-gotten septim he brings in, he owes at least four more.  As the saying goes, the higher the risks, the higher the rewards. A chance run in with a stranger may lead to a change in fortune. If he can just keep his head above water long enough to see it pay off....





	1. Prologue

Thunder cracks so loudly the boy swears its a physical thing. He jolts with every reverberation, shaking under his blanket, until he can't stand it anymore and climbs over some crates to kneel and peer out of the tiny porthole. The blinding flash that follows shows up huge shapes, moving shapes, flashes of fire in the darkness. There's another flash and a sundering crack. Everything in the tiny shipboard cabin heaves, then tilts, tilts, the water rising higher, under his bunk, soaking into his blanket, then his clothes as he scrambles down and wades for the door. Mother is going to be so angry that he got his clothes wet, he's not allowed to go swimming alone. But mother is gone and he doesn't know where father is. He was up on the deck before, helping the sailors. But now, in the cold water, in the sinking darkness, he doesn't know where to look.

In between the flashes of light, its so dark he can't see at all. All he wants to do is hide.

The darkness swallows him soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Rune eased the pick into place and rotated, every sense tuned on the strongbox and the tumbler combination between him and an emerald the Guild had tagged as fair game with a nice bonus in it for anyone who got to it before weeks end.

The lock resisted.

He stopped, took a breath, set his tongue between his teeth and tried again. Slowly. _Careful._ He felt the first pin click into place. _Careful _. The second one followed. He rotated a bit more. Resistance. Again.__

____

____

The pick snapped.

_Shit._

He sucked a bit of air in through his teeth, avoiding the word out loud. Talking to oneself while burglarizing tended to end badly. His palms were beginning to feel moist. If he didn't hurry, he was going to psyche himself right out of this.

He selected a fresh pick and got back to work. First pin was easier, he knew it from memory now. Turned a bit more, right to the edge of the pick's endurance. Second pin clicked. _Yes! Alright._

Steady breath out. Turned a bit more. Found the next pin. _There it goes._

Somewhere downstairs a door closed, leather soled shoes scuffing on the wood floor as someone came home.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Time was up. He needed to get this and get it fast. He pushed the wrench more, rotating to find that next, and hopefully last, pin. He held his breath. Careful. Easy does it...and....

 _Snap_. The fucking pick broke. Again.

He bit his lip and rummaged, quick and quiet, for another one.

The footsteps were shuffling around downstairs. He pictured the unseen person moving around the layout as he recalled it from the way in.

_I think he's over by the wardrobe, putting boots and cloak away. Now he's going over to the cabinet; pouring himself a drink. Fine. Now go sit down and get comfy. Maybe read a book. Don't come up here just yet._

Second pin. Third. Rotate. Find that next one. _There it is, now just don't break this pick and..._

_Click._

He exhaled, shoulders dropping the tension that had knotted all the way up from his arms as he'd focused on the gradual precise movements.

Rune kissed the successful pick before he set it back in his kit, the whole thing packed up and pocketed back into his coat by force of long habit. He lifted the lid of the strongbox. Lined with dark cloth, it was a miniature void between his hands. Set inside, amidst a handful of coins, a few rings, and some folded scraps of paper, was a small velvet bag. He hefted the bag, teasing open the drawstring to verify that it was the item he was after. It went into a secure inside pocket.

A seconds hesitation as he gazed at more wealth than anyone else in the Guild had seen in weeks, bidding it farewell. Risking the whole job to take more than what was required to satisfy a contract had been the downfall for many a thief. He knew better. _Still_....

His hand was reaching out to gather up the rest when a soft sound froze him in place, adrenaline spiking through his veins. Steel drawn from a scabbard.

The next footsteps creaked, faint but audible, from right outside the door. He had gotten so focused he'd lost track of whoever it was who had come in while he'd been working. It had gone quiet and he'd just accepted that and let it go from his awareness. _Stupid._

Hidden in a darker corner, he didn't think he'd be spotted right away when the door opened.

The knob rattled. Rotated. Much the way he had worked the lock, the homeowner was easing the door open with as little noise or alarm as possible. _I'm dead if he catches me_. People only called for the guards if they wanted someone else to handle it. Those that chose to handle it themselves always went for the kill and made their excuses to the guards afterward.

The corner he was obscured in had one fatal draw back. If he moved towards any other part of the room, he'd give himself away. So there could be no inching around the room in shadow and bolting out the door after whoever it was came in. But the window was near.

Three stories up. Rune weighed the odds.

Two long strides across. He felt around in the dim moonlight to find the grooves to lift up the sash. He hoped whoever's house this was kept the pulleys in good repair. That it didn't stick or squeal. Or crash down and pin him. Two deep breaths to steady himself. He yanked upward; the window stuck for a second, then flew up with a bang.

The door slammed open.

Rune had a leg already thrown over and his head ducked through, one arm keeping the window aloft. His plan had been to pivot around and get his other leg out so he could climb up over the peak, get himself out of view, and find a way down from there.

Too late.

The man charged across the room with a shout, brandishing a dueling sword. Never mind that it was thinner and shorter than a standard blade, maybe half again as large as the long dagger Rune was carrying, and had a decorative hilt of a style that had been popular in the Empire about a hundred and fifty years back. Rune knew because he had seen it in a display case downstairs on his way in. He had no intention of finding out first hand how sharp it might still be.

He threw himself headlong into a diving roll and cleared the window, barely managing to get free before it slammed down, glass shattering out over him as he tumbled and slid down the loose wooden shakes.

“Thieving bastard! You'll pay for this! Stop! ”

Rune wished he could. He stretched his arms out to slow himself, unsure of where the edge might be but seeking to catch himself on the eave.

No such luck. The shingles were coming loose under him, the angle of the roof too steep. He rolled, slid, tumbled down.

“Oh, no.” It came out less as words and more as an undignified whimper before a sickening empty space surrounded him. He plunged down to crash into the garden below.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes to pain; muscles in his back and shoulder cramped and spasmed, bruises ached and his whole body began listing off a catalogue of injuries. He shifted, cautious and confused. And stifled a groan. He managed to roll to one side and then get to his hands and knees.

A pale wash of dawn sky was visible overhead; it was just past sunrise. He was partly hidden beneath some shrubs, surrounded by the scent of crushed greenery, clipped grass, and fresh air still clinging to the nights chill fog. _Did they dump me outside the gates? Where....?_

Looking around, he didn't see anyone. But it was enough to determine that he was still inside the yard of the house he'd fallen out of last night. 

_What?_

Getting to his feet, his body protesting at every move, he assessed his predicament. Caught out in the daylight with...he patted his pockets in jolt of panic to make certain he still had what he had come for; he did. With stolen goods, and limping away from a home known to have had an intruder last night. The crushed section of garden littered in broken glass plus his injuries....there would be no talking his way out if he got stopped.

His only option was to get indoors before anyone spotted him. 

Moving at a slow, lopsided shuffle, favoring his worst hurts, he crossed the yard to a line hung with yesterdays laundry; a patterned blanket caught his eye. He helped himself, wrapping it over his head and shoulders. At a glance, hunched over and limping, he was nothing more dangerous than an elderly person out to get an early start to their errands. A branch lifted from the log pile served as a makeshift walking stick. He let himself out the back gate and hobbled along the alley that ran behind the place. There was a guard at the far end of the lane, walking away on their rounds. 

Rune headed along behind him, doing his best to remain unobtrusive, until he crossed the tunnel that lead back towards the market. Halfway along that, he ditched his walking stick and took the turn that led beneath the temple stairs and into the old graveyard. He wanted to get down to the Ratway, turn in his prize, collect his pay, and then maybe sleep for a couple of days. Fortunately, the mechanism that operated the false tomb hadn't jammed again; last time that had happened he'd needed Thrynn's help to physically shove it open. Navigating the ladder with his sore battered body was difficult enough.

“Hey, you can't just....Shit, Rune. What the fuck happened to you? Everyone's saying you got busted last night.” Sapphire challenged him at the bottom of the ladder. "I thought you'd be in jail."

"Jail might actually have been preferable." He kept the blanket around his shoulders. Now that he was in a place of relative safety, exhaustion and pain left him chilled and feeling wrung out.

“You better go talk to Bryn. Try to get to him before Mercer sees you. He's pissed; thinks the job fell through. And maybe get a healing potion. You look like shit. Is that glass?”

“Thanks, Sapphire. Charming as ever.” He limped off, picking the glass and some leaves out of his hair, in search of his boss and his boss's boss. Hopefully in that order. He didn't need to look far. Both men were in hushed conversation by the desk.

“You!" Mercer spotted him first. Luck was against him there, too. "Where have you been? Never mind. You failed.” 

“Hold on now, Mercer, surely you can see the lad ran into trouble. And not the usual kind by the look of it” Brynjolf's steady tone made Rune feel worse. 

“I got the stone.” He interjected,.” I just had trouble getting out. Nothing to do with the guards.”

Bryn held out his hand and Rune fished in his pockets until he located the little velvet bag, setting it in his mentor's palm.

Brynjolf opened it, tipped the emerald out into his hand and then lifted it to catch the light, squinting at it close up with a practiced eye.

“Just like Vex said. Flawless.” He tossed it to Mercer, who caught it in one hand, mouth twisted into a sour line, grudgingly.

“It might as well be worthless. Its too hot now and the client backed out. I should make you pay the balance on that account.” 

Rune swallowed hard. He didn't have that kind of money, none of them did, not anymore. Mercer knew that. He stared resolutely at his feet and swore to himself that he wouldn't get emotional if he got kicked out. 

“When have we ever had such cautious clients?” Brynjolf scoffed. “Someone else will want this beauty, Mercer. You know that."

"He was still seen; half the guard is on the lookout for anyone matching his description. And where in Oblivion did you disappear to after?" Mercer's voice had softened as much as it ever did, meaning he was back to sounding irritated rather than enraged.

Rune cleared his throat, wincing at the sharp pain that lanced through his ribs at the rush of breath involved, and gave a truncated version of events. 

"I don't know why. Either he assumed I'd run and didn't check the garden or he missed me in the dark, or he thought I was dead and opted to pretend he didn't know."

"Well, good luck for us, either way. About damned time something was. Get yourself a potion from Tonilia and your pay from Vex. You've earned it today, lad." Brynjolf clapped a hand on Rune's shoulder and he had to grit his teeth from crying out as the Nord's fingers inadvertently dug into wrenched muscle and bruised flesh.

Mercer grumbled something under his breath but didn't argue beyond giving Brynjolf a scathing glare. Rune opted to make his escape from the conversation, limping off to find their fence while the opportunity presented itself.

Later, he took stock of his injuries while soaking in a tub of hot water up at the Bee and Barb. He'd seen no reason to hold off on the splurge. A glass of brandy and the empty potion bottle were set on a small stool, clean clothes hung from hooks on the wall. 

The Bee's rented bath wasn't glamorous; a tiny windowless room of rough hewn wood with sparse rustic fixtures that always smelled a bit of mildew, but it was better than the old half barrel 'tub' the guild all currently shared. The same one they used for laundry. At least he knew Kirava cleaned this one sometimes. There was hot water. And it was private. No one stealing his clothes for a prank. No one barging in or using up the soap. No one standing just outside the screen tapping their foot, waiting. For half an hour, he got to lounge here and pretend nothing else mattered. Some peace and quiet. He sipped his brandy, the heat spreading internally where the bath water spread externally.

Tomorrow he'd head up to Solitude. He'd grabbed jobs from both Delvin and Vex before he'd left, feeling Mercer's critical gaze on him the entire time, even when he knew the guildmaster wasn't looking. He needed the coin. Once a thief became unemployed...well, there weren't a whole lot of options left after that where ways to make money were concerned.

Solitude was a great city for crime; lots of travelers, a large inn within easy walking distance of a busy market, the docks and warehouses loaded to bursting, and boasting a sizable upper class. But it was also close to home. 

Rune tried not to mix business with the rest of his life; his father still lived in the same cabin in North Solitude and the less he knew about how his foundling foster son was making a living, the better. Not that he didn't know. Rune had stolen things plenty of times when they'd needed food, or extra coin to make the rent. But he'd been a kid, then. It had been more forgivable. As a grown man, he tried to keep more distance between what he did and where his father was. The last thing he wanted was for some guard or other to pay Knute a visit over something he'd done.

He figured he'd visit first; give himself more time to heal up, and then he'd hit the job on his way out of town. If he botched anything, well, he'd be leaving anyhow. He'd have the whole trip back to come up with alternative ideas.

Not that there were any. 

Thoughts of Solitude brought to mind Etienne, who'd been on his way there, ostensibly to do a job, and never come back. While they had lost a lot of people over the last few years; thieves packing up and moving on to greener pastures, or in their case, fatter purses, he had always figured Etienne as the sort to actually say goodbye.

His friend Brandon had been among the first. Then an orc safecracker, who he had never had a chance to even work with, had left after arguing with Mercer about the details of a job. A year and a half or so ago, Sarah had packed up with intentions of rejoining her old guild back in Cyrodil. Rune had been alright with that; they had broken up a few weeks earlier and not having her around had made things less awkward. Which was not to say he hadn't missed her. Then Daro'isma, the khajiit pickpocket, had headed south, saying she could feel the fall in fortune; like having her fur stroked the wrong way. Tereel, the argonian underwater salvage expert had lasted less than three months; he'd been hired shortly after joining by a ship running some sort of exploratory operations on historical wrecks along the coast down towards Hammerfell had offered him steady pay and work in warmer climes.

As thieves left, dues rose and services dwindled. Until even that stretched thin. He currently paid fifty a month to cover his bunk and one meal a day. Once upon a glorious time, rumor had it that it had been two fifty per month for three meals a day, one set of guild leathers, a private chest to store ones things, access to merchants and fences, and the promise that if a member got arrested, they wouldn't spend more than two or three days there before someone either bailed or busted them out. Bounties had been paid off from the Guild's communal fund. The gaurantee of work; the jobs had been coming in almost faster than they could do them. A thief with even a hint of work ethic could easily make five hundred a week and still have plenty of down time. Rumors from before Rune's time with the Guild.

Now they all scrounged. Now the Ratway was all but empty. The merchants had cleared out. The only fence was Tonilia. They washed and patched all their own gear. Even Brynjolf's jacket and pants had worn thin over the knees and elbows, the leather beginning to crack and tear. Dinner last night had been a watered down cabbage soup. It was a sad time to be a thief in Skyrim. Still, those to stubborn or loyal or who had no better prospects had chosen to stick it out here. Some days Rune wondered why he was still among them.

Cautious, he shifted a bit, stretching and testing the limits of healing muscle.

His ankle was twisted and swollen but not broken as he'd first feared, one arm and shoulder had wrenched muscles all the way up into his neck, so he had trouble turning his head. He thought the range might have gotten better since the potion. Cuts all over, the smallest ones already fading. Bruises, black over his knee, one hip, to yellowed purple and green along his back. Scrapes on his hands and face. It still hurt to breath. It still hurt to move. After a decent nights sleep, it should be nearly better. Hopefully.

He sank lower in the water. The heat seemed to be helping ease what the healing potion had left uncured. This next week was going to be a tough one. Working injured was ill advised in their line of work. Any line of work, really. But sometimes it couldn't be helped. 

He was going to need all the luck he could get


	4. Chapter 4

Solitude hadn't changed. 

Rune hopped off the carriage and paid his fare, lamenting the last few coins as they slipped through his fingers, before following the steady stream of traffic heading portside. He ducked around dock workers who reeked of tar and garlicy body odor, arguing as they winched up cargo to street level. He dodged the lashing tail of an Argonian porter, and pushed past a couple of merchants struggling to push their cart of wares uphill and eventually to the market. 

Rune chuckled and shook his head at their foolhardiness, wondering if they had opted to do the work themselves as a way to avoid paying the labor fee for unloading and setting up wares, and if so, if they knew just how uphill the rest of their journey would be. He palmed an apple off the top of their cart as he passed by. Neither noticed. The small theft felt nostalgic; he had fond memories of these docks. He'd spent a good portion of his youth running these same boardwalks while his father had been out fishing. 

His destination today was beyond them, however, so instead of following along the more common route that led down rickety flights of foot worn stairs to the warehouses and moored ships, he cut across traffic and took the overhead road, munching his ill-gotten apple and watching the sea eagles outmaneuver the gulls to catch fish.

By the time he was halfway across, he was alone. Not many travelers along this route, although the top of the arch offered a broad view of the harbor; he could even see smudges of smoke rising from the chimneys of Marshside, clear across the bay, today. The down slope was steep and his sore ankle ached in protest; the only other means to get where he was going was by boat. Rune would rather walk. Even if it lead through Underbridge. He pulled his hood up, fastening the top buckles on his coat as he headed around a bend and out into the wind blowing, brisk and cold, off the ocean. Somehow it didn't cut the reek of the slums as much as it should have.

Underbridge had changed some; an avalanche of rock had wiped out the overseers office and housing. A warehouse had burned down, leaving the ruined shell to house whatever criminals, beggars, skooma addicts, and skeevers felt like fighting over the space. The tanneries still stank. Scum from their productions foamed along the banks. A few dead fish were floating in that.

One of the buildings had a faded sold sign hanging on it. A notice posted in one grimy cracked window proclaimed it to become a soap and candlers shop by next spring. Rune snorted, he'd believe that when he saw it.

He shrugged past beggars pleading for coin he didn't have, pulling his hood up closer around his face. It was an unpleasant reminder of what his future might entail if things didn't pick up. Those who shuffled closer with an eye to his purse were sent back with a glare and a deliberate showing of his dagger. Underbridge wasn't the sort of place a person traveled through unarmed; it was and always had been a training ground for cutpurses and cutthroats alike.

Eventually, the buildings faded back and the shoreline opened up. Underbridge was left behind, washed away in gusts redolent with salt spray, seaweed, and pine. Sunlight sparkled on the waves. A passing ship's sails luffed as it came about, readying to head into the open ocean. Rune could hear the crew yelling directions to one another. Puffs of clouds drifted by overhead. He filled his lungs with the scents of sunlight and beach, sighing out some of the tension this trip always built in him. The grunting of horkers came to his ears; looking down towards the waterline, he could see a few of them wallowing around on a rocky strands. 

North Solitude was a tiny conglomerate clinging to the rugged cliffs; fishermen, smugglers, scavengers, and other working class poor. Far outside the city walls, it's people were bound to the sea and dependent on it for everything. Not even worth marking on a map. Home.

It felt strange to come back here. Like nothing had changed or ever would. Except him.

Around another bend and up the steep slope that marked the northernmost stretch of the old main road, Rune took the glorified logging road off to his right that led to the massive new light house. It had been rebuild about five years back after a severe gale had damaged it. It still looked a little raw and out of place in the landscape, its heavy limestone blocks not quite darkened nor hosting enough lichens yet. Not enough grass and scrub grew along or in the foundation. 

When Rune had been a kid, the old lighthouse had been nothing more than a dilapidated tower full of skeever nests, gull shit, and storm wrack that he and the other kids had dared eachother to explore. Knute had forbade them, fearing a fall through rotten floor planks, but of course, that only made the lure stronger. Older kids had gone there to drink. Rune had taken the first girl he'd ever kissed up to look out at the auroras from what was left of the balcony, ignoring the dirt and the dangers. 

Back then, the locals had had a system of signal fires and small camps they had set up along islets leading folks who knew what to look for to and from the shore in relative safety. Knute had complained bitterly when the East Empire Company had dumped some of their money in his front yard in the form of 'that eyesore'. Which was especially funny considering Knute had been blind for years. Too many days spent squinting into the sun glare coming off the water had done for his vision. 

The EEC had a reputation for running rough shod over everyone. They had monopolized trade routes, bought ought smaller competitors and independant businessmen, and bent the law to make a fortune. Not only was the lighthouse more expensive and grandiose than it had any right to be, but they had dredged quite a bit of local shoreline in order to get their larger ships loaded with limestone in from as far off as Cyrodiil to the site. That dredging had distrupted local habitats, ruined the fishing, and changed how the water and shoreline interacted. Which for people like Rune's foster father, who lived close to the shore, meant the difference between having a shore at all or having all their belongings washed out with the next heavy storm. 

Knute was lucky in that his house sat elevated on a large outcrop of rock. Still, all their protests to the Jarl had gone unheaded in the anticipation of more coins coming in to fill already full coffers. Come next winter when the ice had come in, he'd lost part of his dock that had once been in a more shallow, sheltered spot.

Rune had to admit that the breakers rolling in since the lighthouse project where larger and more damaging. He'd swum of the coast often enough as a kid, there had been sandbars most of the way out. Now, he wouldn't go out past waist depth. Any further meant a plunge in over his head. Although, privately, he was glad Knute's dock was gone. The old man didn't need any more temptation to go out on the ocean again. 

Rounding a final bend, the house came in to sight, all weather faded wood and lichen encrusted roof, smoke rising from the chimney. He noticed some shingles had blown off and were scattered about the sandy dune that sloped inland towards the road. The woodpile was running low. Ususally Isaac, his fathers boyfriend, kept that in better standing. He wondered if Isaac and Knute had broken up again, or if Isaac was traveling.

Rune hoped not. Knute was generally the stoic type but he had an irascable streak and gettting him to agree to something or change his mind could be like pulling teeth. It was better when Isaac was around because he usually took Rune's side. 

The steps creaked and wobbled under Rune's boots as he ascended. The narrow front deck overlooked the sea and was cluttered with the detritus of Knute's land bound beach combing activities; a horker tusk, interesting curls of driftwood, bits of colorful glass worn smooth by the waves and sand. A pottery jug covered in salt stain. Knute's collection of fishing rods and tackle box were also present; blindness might stop him from sailing but not from sitting on the docks to see if he could catch anything. Several barrels of food sealed with heavy wax were shoved into a corner. A moisture warped table and one rickety handmade chair. An old weatherbeaten pair of boots. Fallen needles and small cones had blown across from a nearby hemlock tree. The lantern near the door had at least a weeks worth of wax melted into the bottom. The sun faded deer skull over the door stared with its forelorn sightless sockets over the homey mess. Rune sighed, cataloguing potential chores he'd likely be doing and raised a hand to knock as he called out;

"Father? Are you home? I'm coming in." 

Inside he heard the scrape of a chair and the shuffle of someone moving around.

"Rune! Boy, what are you doing here?!" It was the same response every time, softened by the bear hug he got from his foster father before he was barely even in the door.

Knute looked well enough, thinner and grayer than Rune recalled but still hale. The old man was wearing a pair of heavy canvas pants with leather patches over the knees over his wool longjohns and a threadbare stained old shirt. He had a scarf wound round his neck and a hat on. Beneath the cap, his hair perpetually looked windblown, his face weathered and craggy. He'd been shelling clams at the table, knife set down and bowl about half filled from the box of fresh catch on the floor at his feet. One of his friends must have stopped by.

"You must have just missed Isaac. He went into town to get the mail and some supplies."

"I didn't go up to the market. Just came straight here. He's coming back tonight, then?"

"Oh, aye, weather permitting. We had a real northeaster blow through a few days back. Season might be starting early this year. I guess you saw the roof. Anyway, he said we needed nails and some other things and he wants to see if his kids have written or if his lawyer has."

Isaac had tried to sue the East Empire Company for putting him out of business. It hadn't gone well. Rune knew as well as Knute did that the lawyer was never going to write.

He tossed another log on the fire and stirred the coals, warming his hands and looking around as he did so. 

Knute's home was a one room cabin. The hearth was situated across from the door. Knute's bed and storage trunk were to the right. There was a table with one bench and two mismatched chairs set a little awkwardly in front of a large corner drying rack where a few smoked salmon and some herbs were hanging. A shelf held the dishes and kitchenware that weren't on the mantle. A few relics of Knute's youth hung on the walls; the largest slaughterfish he'd ever caught, a shield left over from his time in the legion, a mudcrab that had something to do with an inside joke between him and his old fishing buddies, a basket his mother had made, a few hides pinned up to keep the worst of the windchill from blowing through chinks in the masonry during winter. 

Over the table was the small loft he had added for Rune when he'd realized that the boy couldn't keep sleeping on the floor in front of the fire. Rune had already tossed his pack up there; it was exactly as he'd left it save for the cobwebs and dust. A deer hide to set his bedroll on, a small trunk where he'd once stashed his few boyhood belongings. A couple of books and a lantern from when he'd stayed up late reading. His first set of lockpicks.

Everytime he came back here he marveled at how small the place was and how well living like this had prepared him to deal with sharing space with others. His guild brothers sometimes remarked that Rune wasn't involved in the sort of squabbles that broke out when people shared space. His boots were always tucked under his bed, never the ones left out in the walkway where someone might trip. His clothes were always put away, not tossed over into his bunkmate's area. His dishes were always washed and put away. Military neatness had served Knute as a solitary bachelor and even better now that he needed to keep things where he remembered them since he could no longer see.

For certain, the likes of those such as Niruin had never had to live in such close proximity as one room. Rune considered anything more than one room to be a luxury and anything more than one room per person to be an extravagance.

He let his foster father ramble on about the local news and happenings until Isaac got home and they got the clam chowder underway. After, they talked and played tafl until nearly midnight. 

The next few days he spent patching the patches on his father's roof, chopping wood, helping Isaac seal cracks in the mortar before the next storms came through, and tidying the place up some. 

The chores came as a relief. If he was busy with a hammer and nails, he wasn't expected to carry on a conversation as well. Things had devolved after Isaac had asked how work was going. Knute wanted to know what exactly it was Rune planned on doing with the rest of his life and whether or not he might ever consider moving back here. Rune tried once again to encourage his father to give up the cabin and move into the city instead. It all begot another round of old arguments Rune was tired of having.

By the time his stay was over, he was more than ready to head out. He'd left North Solitude for a reason and there was only so much salt spray, poverty, and his foster father's stern disapproval that he could take before he was itching to get back to Riften.

There was just the certain matter of those other jobs to get done before he headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Chapter is text heavy. But as Rune's foster dad and partner are going to be in and out of the story I've got time to work out their text/dialogue balance. I haven't quite got a full sense of their characters yet.  
> Still no idea how long this ones going to be. (Answer; long) I only just got my plot notes set up and I'm researching the lore to see what I'll need to be timeline-consciencious about. I want to create a backstory for Rune that does the mysterious he-was-clearly-supposed-to-have-one-why'd-you-cut-it-bethesda?! set up that we got in game justice. But that's going to take time and planning to make sure I get it right. And since I'm tackling this after coming out of a pretty long art/writing block and while I've got a lot of other stuff going on it's going to take me a while, so please be patient. As always- thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, you're raising it?" Rune knotted his hands into fists to keep from snatching back the last of his coin, to keep his voice under control. If it wasn't enough...

"Costs are going up everywhere. My taxes increased by three percent this quarter! Three!" Erikur's nasal tones made Rune grit his teeth. The man always sounded like he was trying too hard not to laugh at the people he condescended to speak to. 

"Nothing personal, mind you." Erikur continued around a mouthful of food, pausing to sip his wine.  
Apparently, Rune had interrupted his lunch. Veal and potatoes and some kind of dark leafy salad. Fresh bread. Rune's stomach growled. 

"This civil war is costing us all a pretty penny but I wouldn't be a good businessman if I couldn't make up the for the loss. And I pride myself on being a very good businessman."

"That old place is falling apart! The roof leaks, the stairs are crooked, there's barely enough firewood...if you raise your price, then the least you could do is fix it, first!" 

"Fix it?" Erikur scoffed, "The only real value is in the land. Once your father's out, I can clear the site and build a warehouse and a new dock once things settle down. Unless I find a buyer willing to make me an offer I can't refuse before then." 

"Where do you expect him to live?" Rune muttered and shook his head. He knew it was futile. He'd dealt with too many men of this sort in his life. Erikur had bought their lease at an estate auction when Knute's old landlord had died. His only stake in the place was to make money. 

And Rune didn't have enough. 

He blew out a long sigh, trying to ease the impotent rage that demanded he break Erikur's nose. The door on the other side of the office had a bodyguard standing next to it. He would never get close. Landing in jail wasn't an improving prospect.

"Very well." He choked on the words. "Since these are your new terms and I've only just been given notice and that not in writing, I get two weeks to get you the balance. Deal?"

Erikur swirled his wine and arched a brow at him as if he'd done something only vaguely interesting. 

"Deal. But don't be late again." His tone echoed the unspoken threat of eviction. He went back to eating, dismissing Rune as if he'd never been.

Rune stormed back out to the indifferent bustle of the city streets. The spot between his shoulderblades felt hot with knotted tension. He wanted to hit something, to scream. A notice tacked up on the wall nearby advertised Erikur's 'best prices and better deals'. Rune ripped it down and balled it up, throwing it back towards the door. A gust of wind lifted the paper, loosening it and whirling it back around to press against his leg. It took several kicks to shake it loose and send it billowing along its way.

Defeated, he sighed and looked around to get his bearings. He needed coin. And soon. Which meant he needed to get on with his other reason for being here. So, Vex's job first, or Delvin's?

Delvin's; his target items were small and could be more easily carried. The things from Vex's job would need to be wrapped and put in his pack. 

Mind made up, he headed down along a side street, looking for a good vantage point to watch for his target, stretching his fingers and making sure his dagger was within easy reach.


	6. Chapter 6

The coin purse hit the pavement and split at the seams. Gold septims rung out as they spun and scattered slapdash across the cobbles. The distinct sound caught the air in Rune's lungs, his heart in his throat. He froze. 

A split second of eternity later, the woman screamed and all Oblivion broke loose.

 _Shit!_

There was a mad moment where he contemplated diving to the ground and scooping up as much as he could but with three guards coming up fast in his peripheral vision he took the only course of action that he could see as actually making any sense. He ran. 

"Halt! You, there!! I said halt!"

Vaulting a vegetable cart, dodging past shoppers, he sped for the gates. _Time to go._

Ahead, those gates were being drawn shut, the operators alarmed to the cries of 'thief'. He pushed harder, praying his ankle didn't give out.

He hurtled through the gap, twisting just out of reach of the guard who made a grab for him. The hue and cry had spread, more guards came pouring out of the watchtower that sat overlooking the road. 

An arrow shattered against the road behind him. Another zipped past his shoulder, from ahead. 

Rune stumbled; a loose cobble. He flung himself into a haphazard roll, refreshing old bruises, and lunged right back up to his feet, tearing downhill in a weaving uneven stride, trying to present as unsuitable a target as possible. The slope made controlling his pace difficult. If he was unlucky, another stumble like that would send him careening head over feet right into the ditch.

Both groups of guards pursued. Rune heard dogs barking, getting louder. _Shit_. Solitude was taking a much harder stance against crime these days. 

Into the treeline, he grabbed a low hanging branch and swung himself up and around, scrambling up until he could hop across onto the steep bank above the road, using the evergreens as cover. He needed to lose them. Fast. 

He staggered through the trees, heedless of his direction, seeking a hiding place.


	7. Chapter 7

Audra entered the ruins and stopped, watchful and listening. One hand rested lightly on the hilt of her sword. Something wasn't right. The door had been unlocked. Not unusual, in and of itself. So what made her think something was off?

She noticed the dust near the entry had been disturbed. Boot prints; a man's, judging from the size. Bandits? Old ruins were hard to pass up if one was looking for a roof and free rooms. And the location wasn't terrible. Walking distance from the road; all those laden carts in and out of Solitude were a rich target. It was awfully close to the city, though. Anyone who set up this close wouldn't last long.

Maybe that was what had the guards in such an uproar. She'd seen the patrols walking with dogs on her way in. 

Only one set of prints. At least that she could see.

But if someone was living in here, that complicated matters for her. She had her second-hand leather armor, her blades, and her wit. Well, and her Shouts, but that was something else. She didn't have enough training yet to rely on those. She was still just a lone woman against whatever was in here. No sense in being careless.

She proceeded through the antechamber and tested the next door. Open. The room appeared empty. An archway opened on the far side of the room, leading to the lower levels. There was another door to one side, probably to a storage area, if prior ruins were anything to go on. 

She spotted part of a broken pick scuffed off into the corner nearby. Still only looked like one person. But who? Was someone clearing these ruins before her? She couldn't tell how recent it had been. That would be a disappointment. She had been counting on the wealth from this place. That custom armor in Whiterun wasn't going to buy itself. And she could use a better blade. The balance of this one was off, just a bit.

A soft scuff, almost imperceptible.

In one motion, she drew her sword, point aimed in the direction of some large urns lining one side of the room, the only hiding space available. 

"Show yourself. Or I destroy the lot of these and sift through what's left afterward." She let enough of her Thu'um bleed into her voice to make a command of it.

A sharp sound, the intake of breath. Then a pause. A figure rose from behind one of the urns, slow and tense, hands up and out in surrender.

Audra looked him over. Tall for an Imperial, broad shoulders, strong bone structure with a hawkish arch to the bridge of his nose, long hair messily scraped back into a ponytail. Leather jacket adorned with buckles, straps, and pockets, soft leather pants, worn thin over one knee and torn on the other leg were a branch or something had caught and scratched through to leave a thin bloody line across his thigh. Face flushed and sweaty, as if he'd run for miles and only just caught his breath. And gods, if she didn't like how that looked on him.

She shook the rush of interest off, keeping the point of the sword trained on him. 

He seemed to be sizing her up as well. A glance at the doorway behind her, realizing she was alone...

Quick as a wink, he batted the point of her blade away and lunged for the door. She moved with him, bringing him up short once more with her blade against his throat.

"Someplace to be, thief?" She saw by the widening of his eyes that she had guessed correctly. What was a common thief doing hiding in her ruins. Dragon blood stirred, possessive heat rising in her veins. Her lip curled.

"Please don't call the guards. I didn't take anything, I swear it." His voice was a whisper by the end, pleading, shame coloring his cheeks. 

She could smell fear on him.

"Only for lack of success, am I right? Solitude's a kicked wasp nest right about now. Was that because of you?"

He swallowed hard, eyes still pleading with her to let him go.

"Maybe. But I didn't take anything." He repeated, edging toward the door. 

" _Who_ didn't you take anything from?"

"I don't know. A woman, maybe early thirties. Brown hair. Filthy rich, by the look of that purse. She was talking about planning a wedding or something."

There was only one person who matched that description and merited the top priority of the guards in Solitude. Audra busted out laughing, territorial rage melting away as the sheer ridiculousness of what this man had done hit her. Judging from his anxious posture, he had no idea, either. That just made her laugh harder.

"Vittoria Vicci?! The Emperor's _cousin_?! You tried to rob....Oh, thief, they aren't going to give up hunting you anytime soon. She says the word, and your head's on a spike. But, by all means, go on out there and see for yourself." She dropped her blade and gestured him towards the door.

_The Emperor's...No. Couldn't be. But if it was true...._

It would certainly explain the response. 

Rune's stomach sank like a stone in a cold turbulent current. The job hadn't given him a name. But the description had been accurate, the time, the place. All he'd needed to do was get the coin purse. The information the guild had been given indicated the woman in question would have a ring and several gems in that purse as well as the gold. Quite the take, and all in one simple hit. She'd been talking to someone; distracted, a prime target. Nothing he hadn't done dozens of times. He should have had no problem. And yet that coin purse had fallen when he'd cut the strings into his waiting hand. He could still feel that sickening weight shift against his palm, knowing a split second beforehand what was about to happen. And now..... _What in Oblivion had Delvin gotten him into?_

Somewhere outside, a dog brayed, hot on his scent.

He looked back at the woman holding a blade to his throat.

"What will you do?"

_Was he in the frying pan or the fire right now? Going to get burned, either way._

She watched him for a moment before sheathing her blade. Her lashes were long and thick, darker than her hair. Now that he got a closer look...She was gorgeous. Dark hair woven into thick twists and pulled back, dark eyes. The torchlight warmed her dark skin with a softness that made it appear as flawless as expensive silk. He wanted to run his fingers over the curve of her cheek.

"I am going to help myself to anything and everything of value in this old ruin. _You_ are not going to stop me."

 _Was she serious?_ The barking was closer. Rune shot a nervous glance at the door. 

A heavy thud. Guardsmen yelling. More dogs barking. 

"Here. We need to search in here!"

Rune made up his mind. 

"Stop you? I'll help you take anything you want out of here if you'll just show me a way out of this place that doesn't involve handcuffs or the headsman!"

He grabbed the woman's arm and lunged deeper into the ruins.


	8. Chapter 8

Audra wrenched free of his grip, staggering to keep up as he rushed ahead, heedless of the danger, checking along walls and peering into doorways, seeking a way out.

Somewhere back in the direction they had come from, the braying of hounds got louder and the shouts of the guards echoed off stone. Booted feet could be heard running, coming up fast.

"Careful, thief, or I might start to think you'd look better in handcuffs! I came here on my own." Her dragon blood stirred again, demanding she teach this trespasser a lesson. "I'm the only one who's going to profit off this place today."

"This is no time to get territorial about a claim!" Rune turned to her, incredulous. "You'll be on the chopping block next to me as an accomplice. They'll assume we met for a hand-off. Or I could tell them you hired me."

Rage flashed through her. This impudent mortal....to threaten her...She bared her teeth at him. He glared back at her, the desperation in his eyes ruining the effect. She watched the pulse hammering in his throat and fought back the urge to bite, to feel that beat beneath her tongue.

_What in Oblivion was going on with this man to affect her so?_

"Then why shouldn't I just kill you and save myself the trouble?"

"There he is!" Guards rushed down the stairs, weapons drawn.

At that moment, an arrow bounced off the wall behind her. Fired from the direction they had been heading. Another struck a guard in the throat, dropping him, choking and clawing at the shaft, to the floor.

The second guard looked up and screamed. The dogs tucked tail and ran whimpering back to the entrance.

_Draugr._

They came shuffling in from the room ahead, strange dry voices muttering, weapons raised.

They had gotten so distracted arguing that she had failed to notice how close they were getting to the crypts. Stupid.

Audra drew her sword and rushed to defend, spinning, parrying, cutting. She fully expected to find dead thief among the bodies when all was said and done. But he was right there with her, a long wicked looking dagger drawn and put through series of cuts and parries, dropping the draugr that had advanced on him faster than she would have guessed him capable of.

Another guard fell, the blade he'd drawn to defend himself stuck in undead bones and rendered useless.

Audra took the head off the last draugr and turned to train her point back on the thief. If he could fight like that, he might try attacking her. He wouldn't get very far, but she'd rather stop it before it started.  
For his part, he was staring at the undead guardians as if he'd never seen one before, face pinched and a shade or two paler than he had been previously.

"Are they....what....I've heard..." He didn't seem to know where to start.

"Some help you're going to be." She muttered under her breath before explaining. "They're called draugr. The results of ancient Nord necromancy. They guard places like this."

He nodded an acknowledgment, then noticed her blade aimed on him. Again.

"What else can I do to prove to you that I'm not a threat. I didn't come here to steal your precious antiques. I was hiding from those guards. I just want to get out of here in one piece and go home."  
He kept his dagger lowered.

"Well, you can go right back out the front door. Guards are dead now."

"There are more coming. The dogs...."

Of course. This had just been the first wave.

"Fine."Audra huffed out an irritated sigh and sheathed her sword. "No promises, but sometimes these old tombs do have another way out. Follow me. And keep up."

His whole body relaxed then, a cautious smile lighting his face, oddly boyish despite the grim surroundings.

"The name's Rune. Yeah, like you're thinking."

 _Fake name_. Audra quirked an eyebrow at him. That's what she had been thinking.

"Well, 'Rune', do as I tell you, and you might just make it out of here." She directed him toward a locked chest at the far end of the room. _Might as well keep him busy so I know where he is and don't have to waste my picks._

It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Rune kept looking at her. Sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye when he thought she wasn't looking. Fighting the urge to stare back when she was. She was....there was something about her he couldn't figure out. She was confidant. Clearly comfortable and knowledgeable about old ruins like this one. Knew her way around lock picks and treasure. Fought like a damn dancer, all muscle control and precise lethal grace. He'd nearly gotten cut by an approaching draugr when he'd taken a second too long to appreciate how she moved during that last fight.

She had a possessive streak to her. She didn't trust him. Although, just as clearly, no love lost for the guards, either. What was that about? She reminded him of Vex in some ways. Quick to suspect. Quicker to act. Hot tempered. Just plain hot. The way she'd looked at him...

 _This is neither the time nor the place_.

He refocused on unlocking the chest, hoping the warmth he felt wasn't visible on his face. 

They worked their way through rooms coated in dust and silent with cobwebs. Draugr came forward here and there and were cut down in more or less the same order in which they woke. 

"You do this often?" He made another attempt at conversation.

"Often enough. It's easy money."

"Easy?" He looked around at the dozen or so draugr they had fought, kindling-dry bodies littering the floor. But the urns full of gems....He could understand the lure, at least.

"At least my fights involve fewer living people, most days." She shrugged and pocketed a ruby from off an altar.

"Hm." He chewed his lip, not needing the reminder. A ring and a handful of coins went into a pouch on his belt. "Are you part of another guild? Or just an adventurer?"

"A what?"

"A..." _Did she not know?_ "A guild? There's a whole group of us working together. Mostly out of Riften these days, but it used to be bigger. I know there are other groups, in other places. I thought maybe..."

"I work alone. And I'm no thief." She bristled over the way he'd said adventurer like it was beneath him.

"Right. Sorry." Rune rolled his eyes as he watched her trying to pry a silver band off the arm of one of the fallen draugr. 

"Why are you?" Her sudden question caught him off guard.

"Because I'm good at it."

"You are?" Her arch look was salted with a quick glance over her shoulder to indicate the direction of the front entrance. And the guards.

Rune flushed.

"I'm... having a bad day, is all. It happens." The sudden reality of it crashed down on him. _Mercer was going to skin him alive._

"Hey, I was just teasing." His face had taken on such a look of...she wasn't sure, only that it wasn't good. He looked a little sick. "Yeah, bad days happen. I got poisoned by a dart trap once. I hadn't even noticed it even though it was right in front of me. Wasn't anything in the chest, even. Live and learn, yeah?"

" _Live_ being the optimal part." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. most of it was falling free from the short tail he'd tried to work it into. 

"How much trouble are you going to be in?" _He couldn't mean that whoever hired him would..?_.

"A lot. Can we not talk about it?""

"Right. Sorry." _Shit. That bad._

She was starting to feel a little sorry for this thief. Whoever he worked for must be a real slaughterfish.

Audra pulled open the drawers of a cabinet, checking through moldering fabrics to see if anything worthwhile had fallen through. Nothing had. 

Back out into the hall and they continued to a lower level. Traps. More crypts. More draugr. They worked in tandem to defend against the undead creatures, blades whirling and stabbing, bones and mummified flesh tumbling to the floor.

He caught one in the face with a stab, bearing over backward when it had come up behind her. She got one with a blast of magic that had drawn and taken aim at him. They made equally short work of the remaining valuables laying about.

_He's not half bad in a fight. And there's enough here to go around. Maybe working with someone isn't always so terrible. At least until I get better gear._

They worked together to reset as many of the traps behind them as they could manage as a surprise for any guards still following.

"So...you said you're not a thief. But, the thing is, you'd make a good one. If you ever get tired of going it alone, you should head to Riften." 

"Hm. Thanks, I guess."

"Sorry, I'm not encouraging you to break the law or anything. If it's not your thing, then that's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet. "I just thought...since you know your way around the tools and you're good with a blade...."

"I'm not a thief. I never said I never break the law."

Rune looked up at her then, relieved. "I hoped, when you didn't turn me in. But, then, why not join?"

"I'm used to working alone. I have....goals. Of my own, right now. And, I get the feeling it isn't up to you. You're in a bind until you know if you're in the clear or not with your boss, right?"

He winced at the reminder and nodded. "Yeah. Something like that. Although, this ought to help some."

He hefted the coin purse he'd spotted where it had fallen behind some shelves.

"Here's to hoping." Audra raised the small pouch of gems she'd just pulled from an urn and grinned, teeth bright in her sweat streaked face.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you do with all the things you find?" Rune couldn't imagine not having a fence to change his looted valuables to nice safe coin. 

"I sell them to collectors, fellow treasure hunters, or merchants for coin. Or sometimes I trade for things." 

"Sounds familiar." Rune nodded; she was her own fence. He pulled open the next set of doors. "How much further to the exit?"

"It'll be in the last room, if it's there." Audra shook her head at the thief holding the door for her. "You're awfully well mannered for a criminal."

"Sorry? Am I supposed to be rude?" Rune shrugged ."I was raised to be polite." 

"Aside from taking peoples things?" Audra smirked. 

"Aside from that, yes." His shoulders hunched defensively. "Were you raised to raid tombs and brandish your sword at everyone?"

She whirled around, grabbing his collar to haul his face down close to hers before whispering; "Yes. I was."

Well, both her father and grandfather had been pirates. So technically, it wasn't even a lie.

She smiled at the blush that warmed his cheeks as she let go and walked past him. She liked that she could make him blush. He wasn't what she had expected at all. She could almost believe he could be sweet, this wayward thief. 

"Besides," She added, throwing an impish grin at him over her shoulder, "It's fun."

"I didn't start stealing because I thought it would be fun. My family was poor. I stole so we could pay the rent, so we could eat."

He spoke to hide the tension, to put some distance between them, if only verbally. For an instant when she'd grabbed him, he'd imagined she was going to kiss him. He could still feel the warmth of her breath against his face. He'd very nearly tipped forward to close that distance, to know if her lips felt as soft as they looked. The heat that had surged up through him with wildfire intensity had quite literally scared him into not doing so, and inadvertently saved him from making a fool of himself. He still felt like he was going to need a cold douse of water after this. And some time alone.

Assuming he survived the rest of today.

"Oh." Audra frowned at the floor in a rare moment of chagrin. "Sorry. But, I mean, you must like something about it, to still be doing it?" Her family had never been poor. She had forgotten that others scrounged to survive.

"When it's going well, sure. I like the rush. Getting away with it. It hasn't been like that for a while though. The guild's not doing well."

"No? How come?"

"No one knows. Clients back out. People who are good at what they do get caught. Things that don't normally happen. Bad luck, everyone says. Delvin says we're cursed."

"You disagree?"

"I think a curse wouldn't take this long or be so subtle. I don't know, though. Today; this? That purse was in my hand. And then it wasn't. I don't know what that is, except its been happening to all of us."

"And you want me to join this rotten luck club of yours?"

"Yes. No. Not the bad luck part. Just...We need new people. Fresh talent or something."

"Hm. I've heard all about the Thieves Guild. My family use to be involved with them. One of my great ancestors was guildmaster in Hammerfell a long time ago. Zeira, her name was. My mother is named in part for her."

"Really? I've never met anyone with a family connection before. Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was born in Rihad. But my family has connections to Stros M'Kai and Abah's Landing, so I've lived in those cities as well." Her accent was stronger, saying the names." She missed the warm sea breezes, the palm trees, the colors and scents of home.

Somewhere back behind them, the sounds of a trap going off and the ensuing screams, alerted them to the fact that more guards were indeed coming up behind them.

The next room they came to opened onto two levels; The level they were on, which split into multiple crumbling bridges, and the level below. Way below. Audra swallowed hard. Glancing down, she made out the pale shapes of draugr patrolling down there. One bridge was out completely. Blocks of stone lay scattered and broken across the distant floor. Too far to jump. Dizzy, she leaned back against the wall and surveyed the remaining narrow expanse.

Cracked. Badly. Pieces were missing. The side curb rails still seemed intact, but with no hand railings, and no rope, it was a long, unsure way across.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rune took a step. Stone crumbled, cracked, and fell away, leaving a new hole where his foot had been. He lurched back, joining her in standing closer to the wall.

"Looks like they hired a shoddy mason. Is there another way around?"

"We could go back...see if there's a way to that lowest level from another section." Audra tried to lean out to see if she could spot a doorway, or a ramp, anything. But her balance tipped and she had to lean back just as fast to avoid the vertigo. It wasn't helped by the swarm of bats that whipped loose from below and whirled up past her on their way to higher currents.

Just then, voices carried to them from back within the ruins they had cleared. Guards, on their way with not much left to slow them down.

"I'm not waiting around." Rune started for the bridge again, hopping up along the curb, arms out for balance. "Come on, this part is still secure. I think." He jumped up and down a bit to test it.

Audra nearly screamed at him to quit it, breath tight in her chest, heart pounding. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Come one!" He turned back when he saw her hesitate.

She edged out, hands clenched, arms stiffly held, and tried to mimic the way he was standing. She was too slow.

Rune watched her, aware something was wrong. The confidence was gone. The grace. He watched her take one step then freeze up.

"Hey." At a guess, he ran back to where she was. "Heights?"

She nodded, lip caught between her teeth. "I'm fine if it's stable. But shit like this...I can't..."

"Hey, look at me. Look at me. Give me your hands." He waited for her to turn and face him, waited until she was standing on the rail on her side, bracing her arms. Her petite stature meant he'd have to lean a little, but if it was faster than this, he'd make do.

Back up on his own rail, he kept talking the whole way, keeping her hands in his as they sidestepped along. Her breathing leveled out, her gaze never leaving his face. They made the other side and he hopped down, turning to catch her waist and lift her to stand next to him. She rushed out of his grasp and staggered over to lean in the doorway, taking deep breaths and struggling to get her nerve back.

"That bad, huh?"

She glared at him, looking for the mockery. But his tone had been more matter of fact and his face wasn't mocking or pitying. He seemed concerned she'd be alright. But not looking for a weakness nor enjoying that she had one. She nodded, terse.

"What do you do about it when you're alone?"

"I would've gone back. Maybe tried again when I had a rope, or a levitation potion, or some other means."

"Smart."

"Really? You don't think it's because I have control issues?"

"Oh, I definitely think you have some control issues. But so do lots of people." Rune shrugged and laughed when she smacked at his shoulder. He pivoted easily on one foot and she missed. "I don't like deep water."

"How deep?" Audra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine as long as I can stand up. Anything over my head is...No."

"What happens to you if you out that far?"

Before he could find the right words to explain the crushing panic that would set in, the way his vision would darken around the edges and his breath shorten until it was all he could get back to shore, the guards burst out of the door on the far side, and he was spared from answering.

"Time to go. You think we can make the exit before they get across, or will we have to fight them?" It wasn't a bad spot, as long at they didn't call up any archers. That bridge was a perfect choke point.

It didn't matter. Not having seen the careful manner in which they crossed, the guards rushed the bridge. The section that had caved under Rune's foot gave way completely and sent two of them plummeting. The rest drew up short, cursing and pacing, trying to spot another way across.

"We better hope there is another exit. Those idiots might have just trapped us in here." Audra scowled.

Rune swallowed hard at that. Not for the first time, he was grateful he wasn't here alone.

Recovered, she gestured towards the archway and the stairs leading upward. He followed.


	11. Chapter 11

They entered a grand room that had two tiers of sarcophagi leading up to a dais. In the center of the platform was a very big chest. And a ramp up one side leading up to a far doorway. 

They ran through as the draugr began to wake, jumping debris and covering each other as they made their way towards the chest. 

"Can you get the lock?"

A sarcophgus lid crashed to the floor. Then another. And another. Dust bloomed out in a wake from the force. Draugr began to fill the room. 

"I'm out of picks!"

"Fuck it! Here, use mine." One handed, she dug into her belt pouch and tossed him the little bundle of thieves tools.

He caught them one handed and dropped to his knee to start working on the lock while she kept an area clear of draugr around him.

Or tried to. It was slow going. He had to keep his dagger in his teeth, not daring to set it down. The lock was stubborn. Heavy and old and of an entirely unfamiliar style. Rune focused on the feel of it, the twist and the pressure that told him if it was working or not. _One pin down._

_Two._

An arrow thudded into the wood, less than an inch from his face. He flinched. Swallowed. Went back to work.

_Three._

Her sharp gasping string of curses. Then a cry of alarm. A shadow fell across him.

The pick snapped as he abandoned it to roll out of the way. Just in time; an axe bit into the lid of the chest. 

Grasping the dagger out from his mouth, he whipped around, slashing and stabbed at the draugr that had been shuffling up behind him. 

She got the one that had shot at both of them. He could see the rent in her armor where another arrow had grazed her upper arm.  
The last draugr fell. They both hesitated, waiting to hear the sound of more lids opening, more weird muttering, the slap of their dessicated feet on the stone. It stayed quiet. No more draugr appeared. 

"Are you alright?"

He didn't have any skill as a healer, nothing to offer in the way of bandages or potions. If it was bad, the best he could manage was to help her get out of here to the nearest town. It made him feel helpless and reminded him that people died exploring these old tombs a lot more often than they did robbing houses.

She turned to examine the cut on her arm. Then healing magic was glowing from beneath the palm of her hand. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Thanks. For not letting me get killed." He was staring again.

She was flushed, chest heaving for breath. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and he wanted to know what it would feel like to have it between his instead. She grinned at him, reckless. 

_Well, the way today was going....if he was going to get himself killed, it might as well be over something worth the risk._

He leaned down and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. Actual ch 11. Didn't realize I'd double posted chps 8/9. Corrected now.


	12. Chapter 12

Audra tensed the second his mouth pressed down on hers. His tongue slipped across her lip, teasing, testing. His body heat surrounded her, the scent of leather and sweat; masculine and heady. She relaxed, parting her lips and letting him continue. His tongue slid against hers before he withdrew, sucking at her bottom lip in a series of nipping little bites. He made a sound that might have been a groan, muffled against her mouth before he started to pull away. 

_Oh, why in Oblivion not?_ She hadn't been kissed in awhile and the way her life was going, who knew when she might get the opportunity again? Today had turned out better than she had hoped when she'd arrived, and dare she say it, fun. It didn't hurt matters any that he was a good kisser. She grabbed hold of the front of his jacket, hauled him closer, and kissed him harder, before shoving him back a pace. The dazed expression on his face made her feel giddy.

"Come on. Let's see if this was worth it."

It took Rune a handful of heartbeats to remember where they were and what she was talking about. 

They got the chest open and stared at the contents; gold, rings, bottles with age faded labels, scrolls, and a circlet studded with rubies that gleamed like spilled blood in the torch light. Ingots of silver, gold, and ebony. 

Rune sat back on his heels and sighed, sifting his fingers through the coins. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the sight of gold.

"Or maybe I should quit the Guild and take up tomb robbing. This is the most lucrative payout I've seen in...I don't know. Too long."

"Me, too." Audra grinned again and examined a scroll to determine if it was a spell or something else."Tomb robbing doesn't always pay so well, you know. Think you'll have enough to get back in good with your people?"

"...I hope. It doesn't really work like that, but at the end of the day, coin is coin. It certainly won't hurt."

They packed up the take, eager fingers sorting quickly through the gold, silver, ebony, and gems. 

"That the exit?" Rune gestured with his chin towards the upper balcony door. He suddenly found that he was hesitant to end whatever this was; tombs, draugr, and guards be damned.

"Most likely. Shall we?" 

"....What if they're waiting out there?" He stalled.

"Hm. They might be searching the roads for you. Come on, if we can get past them, I know a place."

She led the way, footseps quiet and sure. 

They snuck past the sentries patrolling the woods outside and together, ran all the way to the next nearest town.

Dragons Bridge. Rune hadn't recognized it at first as they had come around the long way, sneaking down back roads and across alleys. But there was no mistaking that landmark spanning the gorge. 

"Here? Are you sure? There are an awful lot of guards here." Rune peered around the corner as a squad of men marched past, swords and armor jangling.

"Trust me. These are Imperial soldiers. They don't take orders from the Jarl. And Solitude will want it kept quiet that a relative of the Emperor was preyed upon, especially since they haven't caught you yet and she wasn't hurt. Besides, the innkeeper here will keep her mouth shut for the right price."

"Preyed...? I'm not a vampire, you know."

"In the financial sense, you sort of are. Will I need to worry about you nibbling on my neck?" Audra flirted and watched his eyes darken and his gaze dropped to her throat before flicking back up to her face, a little guiltily. 

She stepped back out of the shadows they'd been waiting in.

"Come on. I want to see how nice of accommodations this will get us."

The last time she'd been through Dragons Bridge, she'd been exhausted, filthy, and flat broke. It had been a rude awakening to how much better people were treated when they had money. And now, she definitely had money. Of course, she had back then, too. Just not on her at that time. And she'd been loathe to drop her father's name to bail herself out. The whole point of this little trip north was to prove she could go it alone.

 _Us?_ Rune didn't immediately follow. His stomach felt full of butterflies, his heartbeat too fast.

Whatever was happening here, it wasn't out of necessity for survival anymore. He really should cut his losses and return to Riften. Now would be the ideal time. The longer he stayed away, the more reason Mercer and the others would have to get suspicious.

But his feet wouldn't move, he couldn't say the words. The decision to stay or go felt fraught with more weight and significance than it could merit. 

So he gave the decision up altogether; allowed her to take his hand. She pulled him towards the Inn. All he knew for certain was that he felt impossibly drawn to this woman, attracted in a way far deeper than with anyone he had met before, and he wasn't ready to part from her just yet. 

When she kissed him again, pulled him into the borrowed room, began pulling at the buckles of his jacket, working her hands into his hair, working his clothes off of him, he returned her kisses with fervor and did the same for her because he wanted to surrender himself. To this. To her. To take anything and everything she was willing to give him. Because he had wanted this since they'd met. Hours, minutes, days ago? Years? It didn't feel like a thing constrained by time. 

Whatever this was, whatever stroke of fortune or luck, he meant to enjoy it as much as he could while it lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

Rune woke to a shaft of light beaming in through the curtains to warm his cheek. He stretched, grinning into his pillow, then rolled over, seeking to slide an arm around his bedmate. Maybe wake her up with a few well placed kisses. Maybe they could make love a last time before the day took them in opposite directions. In case last night hadn't been enough. But the other half of the bed was empty.

He stilled, listening. _Too quiet_. Sitting up, sheets tangling around his hips, he searched around for any sign that she was still there; getting breakfast, maybe. Or washing up...

The room was empty. Her clothing, armor, and weapons were all gone.

His clothes remained were they'd fallen. Or been tossed. Everything except.....

His jacket! His jacket with all its pockets stuffed full of loot and his tools and his meager amount of spare cash and....No!

_She hadn't!_

Panic hit him like a rock dropped into a previously calm pool. Up and out of bed, he tore through everything, searching, checking under the bed, then over on her side. He almost tripped over the pillowcase.

The pillowcase that now held everything that had been stashed away in his pockets. Of his jacket, there was no sign. She had taken it.

He ran a hand through the mussed tangle of his hair, breathed a sigh of relief at not having misjudged her, and just like that, the ridiculous grin was plastered back on his face.

Too bad she hadn't left him a souvenir, aside from a few love bites, the nail marks in his shoulders, her scent all over him, and some very intense memories overall. It would have to be enough. And it was going to be a bit of a trick to get through town with that pillowcase, now. Which meant, the earlier he left, the better.

He scrambled to finish dressing, made one last sweep of the room, tossed in the handful of spare change he'd found under the bed, before he ducked out the window. He was over the sash in a heartbeat, dropping softly to the dew soaked grass. No guards in sight. Trying his best to look nonchalant, he started walking.

He caught a cart ride across the bridge from a well meaning farmer who thought Rune's missuss had thrown him out of the house. Rune did not dissuade him and rolled, lounging amongst sacks of cabbages, right past the guard post, where a wanted poster with his likeness was being tacked up.

He hitched another ride in Rorikstead but hopped off before reaching Whiterun. He hiked around the city outskirts. He wasn't too worried about the guards there; he'd crossed the borders of the hold and it wasn't likely word that had spread beyond. Only the most violent offenders were sought over hold boundaries; thieves almost never qualified. One thing that continued to work in their favor.

Still, force of habit told him to stay wary and as out of sight as possible. He made good time around the mountains, sneaking past the sentry that a group of bandits had posted along the roadside where they had taken over the ruins of an old Nord watch tower. Before long, he was back below the cloud layer with the sparkling basin of Lake Honrich was spread out ahead, dramatic and surrounded by gold and russet foliage as thunderclouds built up to the south.


	14. Chapter 14

Audra sighed and grinned to herself, sinking lower in the suds of her bath, letting the heat soak away the post coital ache of pleasantly stretched muscle and their mingled odor.

Her hair, brushed out, washed, oiled, braided into sections, and then pinned into a high bun, was wrapped in a sleek scarf to keep it out of the water. One dark skinned foot was propped on the edge of the tub, the pedicurist having removed the old chipped and faded lacquer from her nails. That woman, an elderly breton, was scrubbing now with a pumice stone to soften the callouses Audra was developing, a disapproving scowl on her face as she worked.

"Jordis, please go down and talk to the Captain of the Guard about that warrant they posted; the one for the attempted robbery of Vittoria Vicci yesterday. I'm feeling generous. I think an act of charity might be in order; tell them I'd like to pay it off. Take the coin from Markarth job from the safe. It should be sufficient. Come back and tell me as soon as its done." She directed her personal assistant, a young Nord, who stood in attendance.

Jordis. As Audra understood the Nord language, it was based on the same word that meant sword. Apt. The girl was earnest, disciplined, and had no subtlety whatsoever. But she had her uses. She would do exactly as she was told.

"Shall I take that leather jacket in to be cleaned and mended, as well, my lady?" Jordis glanced at the offending garment, out of place amongst the finer things that filled Audra's closet.

"No. I like that just as it is." She'd worn that jacket all the way back to the house; reveling in Rune's scent in the leather. It had a nice weight to it as well, good quality leather, thick and supple and worn to a comfortable softness.

It had been a whim, taking his jacket. But she was glad she had. Now he had a reason to try and find her again. And if he didn't, she had a physical memento to remember him by. One night stands weren't her thing; despite the pleasurable intensity of their encounter, it wasn't something she meant to make a habit of. That, too, had been something of a whim; built up on the excitement of the day and the attraction they had both felt. Also, here, she had no reputation to speak of, and so, nothing to protect. Yet. No need to get careless about that so soon.

"As you wish, ma'am."

Given something to do, Jordis was off, taking the coin and heading out with her usual efficiency.

Audra luxuriated in the bath, mused on the changes in her life, and waited for Jordis to return. To hear if her risk was rewarded. The captain might decline, after all. But she felt certain he would agree. It was the coin they cared about. Not who it came from. And one less criminal to watch for meant a smoother work day for all of them. No, he might think it odd, but he would agree.

After all, how could her handsome, enthusiastic thief ever get back into the city? He clearly didn't have the coin to pay off his own bounty. From what she'd heard as well, if the guild was doing as badly as he'd said, then they wouldn't be bailing their members out either.

Besides, Vittoria was connected to the East Empire Company. If Audra could undermine her even a little, it would only further her cause for being here.

The pedicurist finished the other foot and, once Audra declined any further service, took her leave. Alone, she stared around her dreary quarters. There was only so much the tapestries and oil lamps from home could do to cheer the place up. Maybe more fabrics? And carpets. The stone floors here were cold. She thought of the thick pile rugs from home, silky under bare feet. Here, it was all rag woven or wool.

The redecorating could wait, however. Her father hadn't loaned her his unused property so she could play house. He'd done it so she could have a safe roof over her head while she worked to prove she had what it took to inherit the family business. And the family fortune. Her brothers were off to their far flung corners of Nirn doing the same.

Thank the gods her half sister had signed a legal contract stating she wanted no part of it; figuring out how to potentially split the company four ways was bad enough. But perhaps it wouldn't come to that.

In either case, Audra decided her next step was to investigate the thieves guild here and see if they were worth making allies of. She'd been trying to get inside the East Empire's warehouse here for weeks. If she could get some inside information on how they were running things; where their shipping routes were, who they'd contracted with, some tidbit that might tell her where the weak points were, that would be amazing. And her job half finished. But no such luck had presented itself. She'd wined and dined, cajoled, hinted, snooped, and asked around. Nothing.

Time to seek out fresh resources. And perhaps, the guild could provide her with just that.

Jordis returned. The coin had been sufficient. The bounty was erased.

Her sense of purpose renewed, and her bath water growing tepid, Audra hauled herself up, dried, dressed, and got down to planning her next move.


	15. Chapter 15

Rune shivered and kept walking, hair dripping water into his eyes. The deluge had come from a cloud burst just as he'd reached the western end of the lake. Without his jacket, it wasn't long before he'd been soaked through. His feet squelched with every step, mud sucking at him and threatening to steal the boots right off his feet. The pillow case full of loot grew heavier as it got soaked, too. Seemed like hauling that should have helped keep him warm but it just made him more tense.

It wasn't even that cold out. By Skyrim standards, it was downright balmy, especially as the cloud had moved on and the sun had come back out as soon as it was done raining on him. But between the wet clothes and the errant gusts of wind coming in from across the lake, Rune had gotten chilled. He grit his teeth and walked faster.

It was quiet when he got through the gate. Everyone was inside out of the weather save for a few die hard fishermen still out on the water, waiting for a bite.

He skipped the tomb entrance and headed down to take the long way in. The last thing he needed was Mercer screaming at him over mud tracked in. Like the overflow tunnels weren't clogged with worse and accumulated more during weather like this. But the guild master ran a tight ship; if he said no mud, then thieves took the stairs to scrape it off.

By the time he wandered into the Flagon, most of the clumps had fallen away and he'd stopped dripping. Vekel arched a brow at him and moved out of the way to let him get closer to the fire.

"You look like a drowned skeever. Job go okay?"

Rune chewed his lip and looked around to see if Delvin was around, but didn't see him. This time of day, he was probably still asleep. The Flagon was quiet. Vekel was just getting set up for the night.

"Ran into trouble. I think I made up for it, but I won't know until I can talk to him. Bryn around?"

"If he's not talking to Mercer, then he's probably topside, keeping an eye on things."

"He's at the Bee. Has been most of the day. His little scheme got rained out so he's pretending to kill time with the other merchants. Likes to think it makes him seem legit." Vex came in from the hallway to the senior members bedrooms. "What's this I here about you getting run out of Solitude with half the guard on your ass?"

Rune groaned. He'd really been hoping they'd hear it from him first. How was it that they had no contacts left when it came to buying stolen goods, but more then plenty when it came to gossip about their fuck ups?

"The mark Delvin gave me, the purse rolled and split when it hit the ground. She freaked out, then the guards were everywhere. Shot at me, dogs, all of it. I bailed faster then Vipir out of Windhelm." 

"Please tell me you did my job first?" Vex reached for a mead and tossed a few coins to Vekel, her face impassive, but her tone was frosted with anger.

"Did your client want a specific item? Or just the value?" He hedged.

After Mercer, Vex's temper was the most lethal. But she ran hot, given to rage and then getting over it fast once she burned out. Mercer was calculating. His damage was always intentional and his grudges legendary.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Vex sighed and hung her head. "Value, I think. Why? What've you got?"

"I came across some other things. I don't know if it'll make up for it, but I'm hoping..."

"What? That Delvin and I, and more importantly, Mercer, will overlook the fact that you mucked everything up just because you brought us some other shiny thing? How gullible do you think we are? You do the job, you get paid. Throw the job and you get thrown out on your ass."

"I didn't throw anything! Delvin never mentioned it was the Emperor's bloody cousin I was robbing..."

"What's all this then?" Delvin sidled in, almost as though the argument had summoned him.

"Ah, speak of the daedra." Rune shook his head. "I need you to value some coins for me."

"Shouldn't be too hard, but most stuff people want estimated is only worth its metal content. Only the rare stuff is really worth anything. And only then what a buyer is willing to pay. I'll take a look for ya, but no promises."

"Sure. Whatever." Rune handed over the coins.

"I can have some answers for you by tomorrow morning. And if you've got anything in here worthwhile, I'll just take my cut from that. If not, we'll have to find another way for you to settle it up. Sound fair?"

"You know I don't have a choice."

"Hey!" Vex interrupted, banging her mead bottle down on the counter hard enough to make Vekel reach for his bar rag. "What about the cut for my job? You know, the one you didn't even do?"

"He'll have to owe you for it, gorgeous." Delvin's voice rasped like an oiled whet stone. "My job's the one he mucked up, I get first dibs. Besides, I ain't identifying these for nothing."

"What services does this guild even provide anymore?" Rune lamented under his breath from where he had his head down on the bar. Vekel arched a brow, but gave no other sign he had heard. A moment later, he slid a bottle of mead over to Rune. "Don't tell anyone or they'll all want a free drink, but you look like you could use it."

"Thanks, Vekel." Rune didn't make mention that it was the cheapest mead Vekel offered. "You don't happen to know what time Tonilia will be in, do you?"

Vekel's face darkened a moment and Rune wondered if he'd missed another of their break ups while he was away. "Never mind, it's fine. I'll find her later."

"I think she, Maul, and Dirge had some job or something tonight. But she should be back before midnight."

"Thanks."

Midnight was hours away. Rune didn't want to wait that long to find out just how fucked he might be, but again, he hadn't got a choice. He pushed away from the sticky, stain -darkened bar, and headed for his bunk.

Upon entering the cistern, he reflexively glanced towards the desk. Empty. Mercer'd gone home or wasn't in today or whatever. His shoulders eased and he relaxed. That was one confrontation he didn't mind putting off. Bryn would come find him when he got in. No doubt he already knew Rune had returned.

"What in Oblivion happened to you?" Niruin looked over from his target practice. "You fall out of another window?"

"Shut up." There wasn't any real heat behind Rune's tone, but he'd been sick of that joke before he'd even heard it. On another hand, he was rain damp, with no jacket, mud splattered, and carrying all his goods in a pilfered pillowcase....he must look like something the proverbial saber cat had dragged in, so he supposed he couldn't really expect them to say nothing.

"Yeah." Thrynn turned from scrubbing dishes to look him over. "What happened to your jacket?"

"It wandered off." Rune couldn't keep up his feigned anger at his Guild brothers in the face of that memory. The stupid smile he felt tugging at one corner of his mouth as he sat on his bunk and began unbuckling his boots must have shown more that he'd meant for it to.

"Wandered....?"Thrynn frowned in confusion, bent low to apply more pressure to the pan he was scouring. "Rune, if you got mugged for your jacket, that's a new low point for thieves everywhere. Or did you have to sell it? Please tell me you didn't."

"Can't be, Thrynn. Look at him." Niruin unstrung his bow, apparently done with practice for the day now that he had found a verbal target. "That's not the face of a man who's been humiliated or whose career is over. That face says....No way! You got laid?!"

Rune rolled his eyes and said nothing despite feeling his face heat. It didn't help that he still couldn't stop smiling. Niruin was an absolute whore for gossip. It would be all over the guild in no time, at this rate. Probably would happen anyway, but Rune didn't need to help put the nails in his own coffin quite so much.

"Holy shit. You did." Thrynn sounded less incredulous, for which, for some reason, Rune was grateful. "About time someone around here did. As soon as I'm done, we are getting drinks, and you are telling us all about it."

"I'll even buy, I'm that desperate for some good news." Niruin offered. "Male? Female? Were they hot?"

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell. What happened is none of your business." Rune laughed.He wouldn't pass up the drinks, but he wasn't about to share any details.

Thrynn turned back to the blackened pan he'd been scrubbing. Niruin must have done the cooking, for everything to have been so burnt. Better that he'd missed that; the bosmer was a terrible cook.

"Then forget the drinks." Niruin sniffed loftily. "I don't put out good coin for nothing; if you're not talking, you're not drinking."

"From what I hear, you just don't put out coin." Came Thrynn's rejoinder. "Isn't that why Bryn's thinking of selling you?"

Niruin sputtered in pretend offense.

"At least I never needed an entire gang of armed men at my back just to relieve women and children of their trinkets." He shot back. "And it's a ransom. He's thinking of ransoming me. Not that my father would pay, mind you."

"Like father, like cheapskate, huh?"

"Suit yourselves. I'm going to catch a nap." Rune managed to interject during a pause in their insults.

He changed out of his damp clothes and crashed, face first, onto his bunk. He was asleep in moments, lulled by the good natured bickering of his guild brothers.

It was good to be home.


	16. Chapter 16

_Waves crested, raising him up, up, up, before dropping him down. Rune tossed with the current, struggling to orient himself and keep his head above water. His limbs were heavy and slow, water pulling on his clothes, his hair, dragging him down._

_Fire. Shouting. Someone calling his name. He couldn't make it out over the roar of flames, the crack and growl of thunder._

_He tried to see through the darkness to who it was, a silhouette, a man's shape. He couldn't make out his face._

_A loud splitting creak, the mast coming down._

_Flames guttering out in the downpour, except where lamp oil flickered on the surface. Lighting forked across the sky, lighting the horizon of massive waves, mountain ranges of ocean in all directions. Another wave pulled him under, tossing him about. He grabbed at a piece of debris, anything that floated._

_Another wave. Tossing him..._

"Rune! Wake up."

He flailed out, struck an arm, then smacked the back of his hand against the wall. Rough stone grazed his knuckles. _Wall? What?_

Flickering light, the sound of running water. 

The cistern. Thrynn shaking him awake.

He struggled free of his blankets and turned to sit up, braced over his knees to catch his breath, to convince his body it wasn't drowning and never had been, sweat chilling in the cool air. 

"You alright?" 

"Fine." There wasn't any other answer Rune could give. He sighed and dragged his hair out of his eyes. He hadn't had that nightmare in ages.

"Still have nightmares?" Cynric, stretched on his bunk nearby, looked over from the book he'd been reading, lantern light still bright on his bedside table.

"I almost heard my name this time. I think if I could have remembered that, then I would _know_." 

"Can't force a stubborn lock, you know. It'll give when it gives." Cynric grunted and went back to his book. 

Rune flopped back down and stared at the dark shadow of ceiling over his head. He felt restive and stifling, despite the cool night air drifitng down from the old well mouth high overhead. As if the room were too small. He tossed and turned for a bit, trying to get comfortable enough to get back to sleep, but it wasn't happening. He gave up, dressed, pulled his boots from under the bed, and headed to the training room. Maybe some dagger work or lock practice would help him settle.

Bryn found him there sometime later, where he'd nodded off on one of the practice chests, picks scattered about him.

"Rune?" 

"What?" Shaken awake for the second time that night, Rune rubbed sleep out of his eyes, groaned and stretched the kinks out of his muscles."Oh, hey, Bryn."

"Don't 'Hey, Bryn', me, lad. I've already heard about what happened. But we'll talk later. Delvin wants a word with you."

Nodding, Rune collected his things and headed back towards the Flagon.

Delvin and Tonilia were bent, heads over the table scattered with coins, ale, and crusts of bread. Delvin had been showing her something. He was pointing out some difference between an etching in a book he had open and a coin. 

"You see. It has all the earmarks of second era gulder."

"And you're sure it's not counterfeit?" Tonilia sounded skeptical.

"Trust me." Delvin chuckled, a raspy unpleasant sound. "Counterfeit's my speciality. A high quality silver, like this? No. They'd make a fake low grade and plated or painted. This is the real thing, darling."

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Ah, there's the man of the hour." Delvin grinned. "Tell me where you got these coins."

"Out of an old ruin. Up near Solitude."

"You robbed one of those old Nord tombs?" Tonilia arched a brow at him.

"Sort of?" Rune proceeded to tell them about his misadventure. "Why, is there some problem?" 

"No." Brynjolf answered from whee he'd followed in behind Rune. He stepped around and sat at the next table, turning the chair to face them. "I'll let Del explain."

"Quite the opposite." Delvin continued, tapping the page in the book again. "What you've got here are some real collectors items. This silver gulder alone is worth about five hundred. That gold one there, the big one, I can't identify. Might be commemorative, there's some kind of dragon emblem, and the date....well, it's First Era, if it's a day. I've already written to a few other dealers who may know more. I think we'll have some interested buyers before month's end; I'm hoping to get about three thousand for it."

Rune's jaw dropped.This was much better than he had hoped. Brynjolf was nodding along, pretending to know what Delvin was talking about but not really interested in any of it except the projected sums.

"These here? Second era. Part of the first run of real Septims. Imperial history, that. Museums are full of 'em. People keep those for the curiosity, but unless you can provide proof of where it was minted, no one will buy it for more than a hundred. I might have a contact in Elswyr who'll take it." 

"This pile is junk, might as well spend 'em." Delvin shoved a smaller heap back towards Rune.

"That one is Akaviri, worth maybe two seventy five to the right collector."

Something about the markings on that coin made Rune curious. Familiar, though he couldn't recall where he might have seen anything like it before. He turned it over in the candle light, unable to read the strange script, before he gave up and put it back in the pile.

"This lot here, they're common, but the metal is good quality, so their value holds. Three fifty for all those." He continued breaking down Rune's coins group by group until he got to the end. "All told, I'll take the lot of 'em. So, minus my fees, and the amount to my client to cover for you, that leaves you about fifteen hundred.Try not to spend it all in one place, eh?"

"Thanks, Delvin." Rune secured the purse to his belt. His worry eased a bit. He'd be able to cover his dues now, and his father's rent, if nothing else. 

"And if you happen across any more, I'd be glad to take a look."

"Not too likely. This was just an opportunity that presented itself." He shrugged. 

"Not going to lose you to the archeologists guild, then, lad?" Bryn teased.

"I'd have to get a degree. All that studying..." Rune made a face. 

Bryn laughed. 

Rune went over the rest of his items with Tonilia, trying not to wince when the price she quoted him for a new jacket was unaffordable and her payout was less than expected. 

He was stuck doing chores for Vex for the next three weeks as payment for the job he'd blown. Humiliating, but survivable. Mercer wasn't as irate as expected, having already been told about the coins. He seemed distracted, in fact. Which was fine by Rune. Maven Blackbriar, the Guild's current and only patron, was another matter.

Rune counted himslef lucky enough to avoid dealing with the likes of her most of the time. If running a bit lighter in the pockets in the meantime was the exchange for that, he'd make do.

He spent the rest of the day mulling over the details in his dream, trying to determine if anything had changed. He mailed off his bills, then, he sat and wrote out another letter to Athel Newberry, the reknowned detective who had helped him research his mysterious history before. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it never hurt to ask if anything might have turned up.

There was always hope.


	17. Chapter 17

Audra kept her face impassive as she listened to Erikur attempt to regail the court with his latest profit margins from where she sat in the wings, awaiting her own audience with the Jarl of Solitude.

Thane Bryling rolled her eyes, one foot bouncing idly where it was crossed over her opposite knee. A former warrior and adventurer turned local celebrity and politician, the woman had difficulty sitting still and appeared ill at ease in her ceremonial armor.

Across the way, Bolgeir Bearclaw, the Jarl's bodyguard, stood stock still at attention, scowling as if the pie chart Erikur brandished might be hazardous in some way. Either that, or he was imagining ways to kill the business man with it. Audra stifled a laugh at the idea.

Sybille Stentor, the court mage, politely examined her nails while tuning him out. Falk Firebeard looked on, his face a mask of resolute boredom.

Eilisif stifled a yawn.

"Thank you, Thane Erikur, that will be all." She interjected as the businessman came to the end of his presentation. "It's good to know Solitude's coffers are full again under your expertise and that our city prospers."

Falk scoffed so softly, Audra was sure no one else had heard him.

"Yes, the expertise of a swindler and a con man. I've been hearing talk that you fleece our citizens to pad your own purse." Thane Bryling didn't feel the need for any such self restraint.

"Bryling, I keep telling you, this is how business is done. I can hardly be blamed if a few ignorant peasants didn't read their contracts as they ought to have." Erikur shrugged. "I've added a 'securities fee', to help pay for extra guards on the caravans, and a 'war tax', to help offset the cost of, well, everything, while Ulfric raids and plunders."

 _Smart_. Audra thought. _Heartless but smart._

She was willing to bet he'd be interested in doing business, even if Eilisif wasn't.

Eventually her turn came. she bowed, made her introduction, said her piece, thanked Eilisif for her time, and stepped away when dismissed for the next person in line. It had gone about as well as she had expected. The Jarl had kept a polite face, but reminded her that Solitude was the literal heart of East Empire territory in Skyrim. Most businesses had exclusivity contracts. Which meant that as the sole representative of the Mog'ti Trading Coffer, Audra needed to tread very carefully. Corporate espionage was a serious charge. People had been murdered for less. Still, they had listened. For now that might be the best she could hope for.

"Miss? Miss! A moment of your time, if you please?" Erikur hurried up behind her, out of breath.

"Erikur, right? You advise her highness on financial and economic matters, don't you? I saw your presentation." Audra gave him a polite smile.

"Ah, that's correct. You paid attention. I can see I'm dealing with the right person, then. As an advisor and a business man, I'm always looking for the best deals I can find on behalf of my clients. I had some questions about your company. If I may be so bold as to invite you to dinner this evening, I'd like to discuss it with you."

"I'd be delighted." Audra smiled her 'professional courtesy' smile again and allowed Erikur to kiss her hand before he bowed and took his leave.

Well, it was a start. At the very least, she might be able to glean some better insight to the inner workings of commerce, both legal and not, here in the far north. Nord honor made that tricky, but something told her Erikur was cut from different cloth.

Who knew? Maybe Erikur would be the one who could tip her on how to get inside that warehouse.


	18. Chapter 18

"She's using us to play politics, Bryn. Since when do we do that?" Rune scuffed a boot on the floor and blew a lock of hair out of his eyes.

Maven had had words for the Guilds second when she'd heard of the job on Vittoria Vicci. Loud, threatening, unpleasant words. Rune doubted if she had any other kind. The woman knew how to throw her proverbial weight around.

"Aye, lad. I know it. And I don't like it any more than you do, but so long as she keeps us in jobs and coin, we have an _obligation_ to do as she instructs." Next to him, leaning one shoulder against the wall in a calculated effort to appear nonchalant, Brynjolf kept his eyes focused over the activity in the Inn's common room. He puckered his mouth around the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Is that Mercer's order, or yours?"

"Careful, Rune. It's one and the same and well you know it."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just frustrated with how all this went down. Having her breathing down your neck because I fucked up isn't helping."

"Don't sweat it, Rune. It's nothing I haven't heard from her before. Besides, from what I hear,"Bryn broke off to glance meaningfully at a fading hickey still visible above Runes collar. "Frustration isn't something you get to claim just now."

"Niruin?" Rune rolled his eyes and guessed. How the bosmer had kept out of jail this long with the way he ran at the mouth was a source of infuriation and wonderment to many.

"Aye. So it's true? Good on you. What's her name?"

 _Her name?_ Rune froze. He'd introduced himself. He remembered that.

 _"The name's Rune. Yeah, like you're thinking."_ And then she had said...She had said...

She hadn't said. _How had he missed that?_

"Ah...I didn't get it." He swallowed hard and felt his face go hot with mortification.

"Not like you to overlook a detail like that, lad.” Brynjolf frowned. Rune wasn't the sort to indulge in casual nameless sex. Niruin, he could see doing something like that. Vipir. Even himself, on occasion. But not Rune. Rune was the responsible one. “A man can get himself in a lot of trouble, not knowing a woman's name." 

"She never introduced herself. Sort of escaped my notice, at the time. And then everything got away from us and, well, uh..." 

"No need to explain. I don't care what you lads get up to so long as it doesn't interfere with business."

"It's just....how would I go about finding her. If I wanted to?" 

"Without a name? Hard to say. A city the size of Solitude...?" Brynjolf made a tsking sound, tongue against teeth. "Do you know where she's lodging?"

Rune shrugged and shook his head in a helpless gesture. He didn't know. "She said she was from Rihad, if that helps."

"Doesn't hurt. She in with the University crowd? Researcher? Archeologist?" 

"I've no idea." Rune shrugged again, feeling his stomach drop in disappointment. "I got the impression freelancer, but I could be wrong. I invited her, just so you know. I hope that wasn't out of line or anything."

"Hm. You did, did you? Well, no harm done there. We could use some fresh talent. And if she's as good as you say, then no doubt she'll earn for us if she does come. But that's the rub, isn't it."

"Yeah." Rune tried not feel as if he were about to cry. The prospect of never seeing her again, never knowing who she was, it had no right to feel this devastating. It was half his own fault anyway. As it stood, there was no help for it. He'd just have to wait until she turned up here, or he got another chance to head up to Solitude and ask around. In the meantime, he had Vex's chores to finish, and more coin to earn. Best to keep busy.

It didn't help as much as he wished it did. He tossed and turned at night, restless and stifling. If it wasn't the nightmares, which were on a sharp increase of late, including a strange new one about villages burning that he saw as if from the air, it was erotic reminiscence of that night that left him flustered and irritable upon waking. His concentration suffered. His appetite dropped off.

Nearly two weeks had gone by when Cynric cornered him in the training hall where he'd been listlessly throwing some daggers at the target across the way.

“Rune, a word?”

“What do you want.” _Thunk. Bullseye._

“We're worried about you. I'm worried. You're not acting like yourself.”

“I'm fine.” He tossed the next blade up in the air a few times, settling the weight into his palm before he pulled back to throw again.

Cynric caught his wrist, halting him.

“Look, I know its really none of my business, but have you been to see a healer?”

“What?” Rune turned to stare at his fellow thief in genuine confusion.

“It's just...well, it occurred to some of us, you know, that you maybe, um..caught something. Maybe getting checked out wouldn't hurt, yeah?”

 _“What?!_ You think...No. I'm not sick.”

“How do you know? It happens, alright. And sometimes it doesn't feel like you're sick, is the thing.”

“I really don't want to know, Cynric.”

“Don't be an ass. I'm trying to help you out, you know. You look like Oblivion. And you're not acting like yourself. Are you sure you haven't got a fever?”

“I'm fine.” Rune resisted the urge to laugh. He wasn't sure he could disguise the despair he felt at the very idea that he might have contracted something from an encounter that had felt so completely right in every other aspect. But he couldn't prove it wrong, either. What in the depths of Oblivion had he been thinking, anyway, having sex with a woman he hadn't even know a whole day? Didn't even know her name. _Idiot_.

“This guild's in enough trouble as it is. Last thing we need is someone dropping out from illness. Or getting caught cause you were too busy scratching your balls to notice a guard walking up.”

“I said I'm fine.”

“Just talk to Galathil. It's a simple healing spell and if you really are fine, than no harm done. But if not...could save you a lot of trouble, is all. It's a couple of minutes.”

“You want me to prove to you that you're full of skeever shit? Fine. Let's go.” Rune flung the last dagger, spun on his heel and left in search of the mage without waiting to see if Cynric was keeping up or not.

“Hey, wait, you don't need to get all huffy about it...”

They found Galathil brooding over a glass of wine at her usual table out over the cistern.

“I trained with finest chirurgeons the Summerset Isles have to offer, and this is what you bring me?” Her haughty tones dripped with sarcastic venom.

“Look, can you do the spell or not.”

“Well, you certainly do look as though you could be ill. Although I tend to think so of all humans.” She named her price. Rune scrambled through his pockets and tossed a handful of coins down on her table. She palmed them with a sneer.

“Very well, hold still please.” She raised a glowing hand and cast.

Rune flinched as the magic washed over him. It did not sink into him but skittered across his skin and faded almost as quickly as it had started.

“Hm. You are perfectly healthy. Pity. I might have made more tonight if you had needed operating on.”

“There.” Rune turned to face Cynric. “Are you happy now? The creepy face person says I'm fine.”

“You're sure?” Cynric asked her. “Not to doubt you skills or anything, but something's off about him lately.”

“Well, if you insist. There is one more thing I can check.”

She cast again. Magic washed out in a wave all around them, crawling onwards to the walls until or unless it touched someone. Soon, every body in the Flagon was illuminated in subtle but clear auras, glowing like embers.

“Hey, whats the big idea?” Delvin's irritated voice called out from somewhere near the bar. He'd been in the middle of a card game.

Rune caught sight of a small bright shape scampering along across the way; a rat caught in the spell. Looking up, sparks showed where spiders were spinning their webs. Glimmers in the water were fish that had gotten washed in.

“What the..?” Cynric sounded awed.

Which was when Rune glanced down and noticed that his aura was different. His aura was not the reddish violet of the others, but the pale gold and white tones of a bonfire.

“Now that is interesting.” Galathil's arched brows rose a fraction, the most facial expression Rune had ever seen on the enigmatic woman.

“What does it mean?”

“I'll be honest; I have no idea. It could be any number of things. Are you entirely human, boy? What's your lineage?”

Rune bristled at being called a 'boy' but even more so at being asked the one question he wanted an answer to so badly.

“I'm adopted. I don't know. But I think so, yeah.”

“Have you ever been subjected to a detect life spell before?”

“I....yes. Once.” He'd gotten lost hiking in the woods with some friends when he'd been a teenager. Fog had rolled in and settled for days. The guards had a mage cast the spell to find them. Knute had been beside himself. “No one said anything about it. I assume it was normal.”

“So this is more recent, as far as you know?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever altered yourself using any magical means?”

“No. What does it mean?”

“If you haven't acquired this distinct coloration somehow, and believe me, you could not have done so even by accident without realizing it; then it stands to reason that you were somehow born with a unique variation either in your life force or in your soul. The latter is not my area of expertise so I really couldn't say. ”

“He said it didn't show up, though?” Cynric pointed out.

The spell faded, and winked out. Rune was left with a clear view of his guild brother's worried face.

“Sometimes these things can be latent. I would hazard that there is nothing wrong with you. Something in you is just waking up. But do let me know if he suddenly drops dead. I could use a specimen for samples.” She said the last to Cynric and dismissed them both with a curt nod, tucked the coins into an unseen pocket in her pale dingy robes, and went back to her wine as though they had never interrupted her.

On the way back to the cistern Cynric stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, man, what she said back there...you looked like you'd seen a ghost.”

“What she said about waking up....The nightmares. I used to have them as a kid, but they were always vague. And even then, it usually took a storm or something to set it off. Now? They're getting worse every night. And more detailed. I think I'm starting to remember.”

“Shit. What will you do if that happens?”

“I don't know. Regret spending all that money on an investigator?” Rune didn't want to think about it anymore tonight.

Cynric snorted and shook his head.

“Just...Take care, alright? There's not so many of us left here and I can't hold up the Guild's rep all by myself. Most of it, sure, but you know...”

“Ass.” Rune punched his shoulder.

“All this because you went and got your brains fucked out, and what...you've just been struggling to scoop them back into your skull these last few weeks? And somewhere in that process, something got jogged loose, so now your amnesia's breaking apart? As far as therapy goes, that sounds utterly amazing. Messy, but amazing.”

“Cynric, shut up.” Rune was laughing so hard he almost couldn't stand up straight anymore.

“Come on, I picked up a bit of skooma a few nights ago, nothing too strong. Want to split it with me? Maybe we can stem the tide of life and thoughts for a while.”

“Sure.” Getting high actually sounded pretty good after all that. Still chuckling, he followed his guild mate towards the footlocker where Cynric stowed his things.

It felt good to laugh about it. Because if the way the pressure in his chest had been building up, if he hadn't been able to laugh it off, then he might have screamed.

 _Who am I_ was fast becoming _what am I_. And that wasn't a distinction he'd been prepared for.

Now, more than ever, he wanted some answers.


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner had been a test of her patience. The food had been good, but Erikur was a tougher nut to crack than she had anticipated. Her request to view the facilities herself before any contractual agreement could be signed had been flat out denied. 

He had counter-offered her a job; little more than a glorified secretary. After all, he felt there was much he could teach her about how business worked in Skyrim. If she impressed him, and after he'd done some due diligence on her and her fathers company, then perhaps, a shipping contract could be secured for Mog'ti. Until such a time, all East Empire facilities, contracts, and arrangements had to be kept off limits; espianage was a concern, after all. The East Empire hadn't gotten where it was by simply letting just anyone through its doors. 

He'd made overtly flirtatious comments all during dinner and had tried kiss her before she had left, indicating that if she wasn't willing to accept his offers, she ought to at least accept his company. He'd been rebuffed on all counts. Which of course meant Audra hadn't gotten from him anything she wanted either.

Erikur was a boor. Too shrewd by half. And a dead end. 

So she had gone so far as to spend an afternoon chatting idly over wine and cheese out on her veranda with Vittoria, her neighbor, but even the strong date wine she'd brought from home had failed to get the woman gabbing about anything other than her dress fittings, the catering menu, the music, and how her cousin, the Emperor, had never given her any kind of aid and wasn't even going to attend. 

_As if the name Titus Mede doesn't open doors for you all on its own._

Audra wondered how such a spoiled and self important woman could be the brains behind Skyrim's branch of the East Empire. Unless, like the monarchy she so often cited, Vittoria was being propped up by hard working underlings while she took the credit. Or assumed it should be hers. 

_I'm talking to the wrong person. What I really need is a night guardsman or a clerk or someone overworked and underappreciated who just so happens to have a set of keys and wants to show off while simultaneously sticking it to their boss._

The question was only one of how much time, effort, and coin it would take to locate such a person. A company the size of East Empire had to be rife with people who fit that description. Well, maybe not the keys part. Vittoria no doubt had a set. 

_Then there is the old adage of doing things yourself if you want them done right._

As soon as Vittoria had stepped inside to avail herself of the washroom, Audra had rifled through her coin purse and scooped out a rather sizable key ring. There were too many to check them all in the mere minutes she had, but one, slightly larger, was helpfully engraved with the EEC logo and saved her a search. Hurrying to the kitchen, Audra pulled the tray of raw biscuits out of the maids hands, quickly pressing the key into a disc of the soft material. That dough was carefully lifted and wrapped to set aside to dry when the rest went into the oven.

The keys were wiped clean and replaced before Vittoria was done powdering her nose.

Proud of her daring, Audra had to act much less to pretend she was enjoying the afternoon. She now needed to find a locksmith of questionable morals to forge her a copy. And she knew just were to ask. 

As soon as Vittoria had said her farewells, kissing each other on both cheeks and the insufferable woman had teetered back up her own steps and safely through her front door, Audra headed upstairs, calling Jordis for last minute instructions and the maid to help her pack.

It was time to head to Riften.


	20. Chapter 20

Rune wiped sweat out of his eyes and stooped to wrench another clump of stubborn thistle out from beneath the overgrown hedgerow of blackberry, wincing as it stung in the scratches along his arms. Two rows over, he saw Thrynn pause to take a drink of water. He couldn't see Vipir, who had gone to dump the buckets of weeds and had probably stopped to flirt with everything on the way back. By midday, the heat out in the fields was sweltering despite a cool breeze off the lake. 

He'd only let himself agree to this because he'd had it with Niruin's flaky ideas and Cynric's failed promises. The guild hadn't gotten any new jobs to hand off and he still needed to pay back the last part of what he owed Vex. When Thrynn had pointed out the 'laborers wanted' sign as they'd strolled past the meadery, he'd agreed. It had seemed simpler.

Simple enough, anyway. Rake away the mouldering old straw from last year, pull all the weeds, spread a topdressing of aged manure from the reeking cart next to him, and finally, spread a fresh layer of straw to help keep this seasons weeds down. 

At the end of a long back- breaking day, the three of them filed out, sunburned and filthy, in a line of workers as the farm manager handed them their meager pay. It was barely enough to cover both a meal and a bed for the night at a place as cheap as the Bunkhouse. Rune had sometimes wondered how so many people in Riften were so desperate to go anyplace else. Now he knew. They got stuck, unable to make enough coin to get them anywhere beyond the next day where they would earn the coin for the day after that in a dull and never ending cycle of survival.

The cart driver who had picked them up that morning dropped them back at the gate. They trudged around to the old cemetery and dropped down to the cool shadows of the Cistern, too tired to even talk, which for Vipir, would almost be alarming, if both Thrynn and Rune hadn't tired of his complaining well before noon.

The three of them were heading towards the stew pot to see what was for dinner when Delvin came in from the Flagon side, heading for the desk. He rummaged through the papers and books there before settling on one ledger in particular. He was heading back out when he spotted Rune.

"Don't look now, as we're in a meeting, but I think your jacket just wandered back in."

Rune went still, blinking as he forced his sun baked brain to sort out what Delvin was talking about. He couldn't mean....

"She's...?" He gestured vaguely at the door that led to the tavern, hope setting his heart to jumping.

"Having dinner with me and Bryn and discussing a few potential future plans. Nothin's set, mind you. Purely speculative, at this stage. But she asked after you."

The sun suddenly had nothing on the heat burning up his face. "She did?" 

His voice came out sounding steady, which he hadn't been uncertain it would until he'd heard it.

Someone behind him wolf whistled at that. He'd be willing to bet it was Vipir. Next spider he found down here was going straight into the young Nord's boots. _Let's see how fast you are with that incentive._

Delvin looked at him as though he was waiting for some cue, something Rune was supposed to say but he couldn't figure what it is. 

Vex looked him over and grimaced. "So. Mystery woman is here. And you look....and smell...like _that_. Rotten luck."

"Audra." Delvin said so softly Rune was fairly sure he was the only one to hear. "Her name's Audra, if you cared to know." 

_Son of a bitch_. So even Delvin heard about that. Probably from Bryn...Rune could only nod his thanks, caught in some kind of nightmare; he had to be. The woman of his dreams was sitting right out there and he was sweaty, stank of manure, and was so tongue tied he couldn't trust himself to open his mouth at all. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't bad luck. 

This was a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are short, but better than none. I'm writing as fast as I can. : )
> 
> Thanks for reading- Happy holidays and I hope 2020 is great year for fics!


	21. Chapter 21

“Ah, here we are.” Brynjolf looked up as Delvin returned to the table. “Now, as I was saying, we already have a man inside East Empire. So, while your generosity is appreciated, it isn't needed. That requires you ante up, lass. We can get you in, but the timing will need to suit us as well. And we'll want a cut of whatever profits you secure.”

“That's a steep bargain coming from you. We're not having this conversation in the finest restaurant in Solitude. We're in a bar so rundown is makes dive bars look classy. Word on the street is that your Guild is done for. Death throes. When was the last time you checked in on 'your man' in the East Empire. You sure he can still secure you what you need there? It never hurts to have a backup plan.” 

She pushed the mold back across the table. Grudgingly, Brynjolf accepted it. “Smart and well-informed. That's a dangerous combination.”

“Do we have a deal, then?”

“There is one more thing.” Delvin settled down with his ledger. He kicked Bryn under the table. “The information you're after is of interest to...other parties. I can guarantee you exclusivity. But....well...”

“Let me guess. It'll cost me?” Audra flashed him her teeth in grin that was not very friendly. 

“Aye, lass. That it will. Not to worry, however. I believe I have a mutually beneficial solution. If I'm not mistaken, this little venture of yours may bring you to us for other favors in the future. If we're to be in business together, well, you might as well buy in.”

“Join the Thieves Guild?”

“Rumor has it you've some familiarity with the tools of the trade.”

All in all, it was very like Erikur's offer. Unlike Erikur, the Guild could get her the things she wanted. And while Bryjolf seemed just as brazenly flirtatious as Erikur had been on the surface, Audra noted several important differences. 

Firstly, Brynjolf was obviously playing role. It was a game and they both knew it. Which meant there were rules and lines that wouldn't be crossed. Erikur hadn't seemed to know or care where those boundaries were. Whatever game he'd been playing, it had been about something else. Brynjolf had been pleased when she'd flirted right back, playing along. It was way of telling him she knew what he was up to and she could give as good as she got. He'd understood. She'd seen that in his eyes. A kind of pride that she had been smart enough to figure him out, that they spoke a similar language. 

Secondly, Erikur had been driving nothing but his own greed. He'd been looking to use her to further himself. She'd wanted to use him. They hadn't compromised. The Guild had greed, too, but here it was spread out among different people. It was all about compromising so that everyone walked away with something. Oddly, it was far more businesslike an arrangement than anything she could have struck with Erikur.

Thirdly, it had more potential for long term growth in accordance with her ultimate goals.

Fourthly, Rune might be here. Which, while her personal life was hardly her priority in coming to Skyrim, if she could mix business with pleasure, then why not?

And finally, she had a lot of work to do in strange country and she was running out of options. Finding out she was Dragonborn had thrown a serious wrench into her plans for while she was here. She hadn't told her family yet. They would never believe it. She still didn't.

Thieves Guild it was. They shook on it.


	22. Chapter 22

Rune took what might have been the world's fastest bath. Thrynn loaned him some clothes, on the condition that 'you owe me for this'. At that point, Rune would have excepted any debt. His heart was hammering in his throat as he rushed through the ratway, forcing himself to slow before he slammed through the gate out onto the lower docks. He was in a rush, but he didn't want to look as though he was. There'd been a moment of fear when he'd gotten out into Flagon and they'd been gone. Even Delvin had retired for the evening. It was Vekel who'd told him Bryn had offered to walk her back up to the Bee. The adrenaline high he felt at seeing her again was comparable to the one he got when trying to sneak into someone's house knowing there was a guard nearby.

 _Play it cool. You don't want her to think you're desperate._ Niruin's advice echoed through his mind.

He made himself take the stairs one at a time. He reached topside. Pushed through the Inn doors. Bit of a crowd tonight. He scanned the room until he spotted her, drinking at the bar. With Brynjolf.

_Alright. Disappointing but not unanticipated. Just walk over and order a drink. Pretend its a coincidence to see them here at all._

Con jobs had never been Rune's forte. He had trouble assuming any character that wasn't him and had the kind of face Bryn said was far too easy to read. He'd given up trying to teach Rune but a few of those lessons had stuck.

_Always act like you know what you're doing, lad. Especially when you don't. It's in your walk. Walk in like you know exactly where you're going. Most of the time, that'll get you where you need to be._

Rune took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked straight to the bar, stepping in directly behind Audra and raising a hand to call Keerava's attention.

“Rune! Hey, there you are.”

A rush of heat slid through him at the sound of her voice. He almost missed Keerava handing him his order. Hoped no one noticed the cold sweat that dampened the coins he paid her with.

“Hi, yourself. I heard a rumor you were in town but I thought maybe I'd missed you already.”

“What are you doing here, lad?”

Rune ignored the irritated squint Brynjolf leveled at him over Audra's shoulder. The one that said _'piss off. I'm working here.'_

“How have you been?” Audra was turned to face him now, leaving Bryn out of the conversation.

“Well enough. You?”

“Better, now.” Audra plucked the candied cherry out of her drink and slipped it between her teeth in a provocative gesture that made the heat in him coalesce into a tight coil of arousal. He turned a little more towards the bar.

“You're going to be working with us, then?” He didn't actually know what they'd been talking about in the Flagon but Bryn didn't waste time on people he didn't think were worth the investment so it was a safe bet that she'd been invited.

“For the foreseeable future.”

“Good.” He leaned closer, feeling as though he were being pulled, as if she were his new gravity.

But by then Audra was stretching up toward him, her hand was cupping his jaw, fingers cool and slim, and he was kissing her, slowly savoring the taste of the candied cherry from her mouth. Rune felt like his whole world had just gone up in flames.

Neither of them even noticed Bryn had gone.


	23. Chapter 23

“We may need to break those two up.” Brynjolf dropped into a chair and began unlacing his boots. He wasn't sure why but the heat those two had been throwing off bothered him. Like a sense of foreboding.

“Who?” Delvin didn't look up from the journal where he was sketching ideas for some new shadow marks. 

“Rune and the new girl. They're too close. I don't like it.”

“Aww, come on, Bryn. Let them have their fun.”

“I don't want to give the impression that we play favorites. She'll have to earn her place here, like all the rest. Have you still got any contacts in Hammerfell?” 

“Sure.” Delvin frowned in thought. “One or two left. Maybe. You want I should write 'em tomorrow and get some due diligence on her?”

“Aye. I do. M'ogt-i's no East Empire, but they're not to be trifled with. More smugglers and pirates than businessmen. If she has connections there, we could profit from this so long as we play our cards right.”

“Agreed. But don't tell me you're jealous.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Delvin. I just need them to focus on the job. None of us can afford to screw around right now.”

“If you say so.” 

“You know Mercer wouldn't allow it, anyway.” 

“Well...Mercer isn't you. If you'd quit flirting with everything that walks in here, it wouldn't set precedent. What's the plan for her,anyway? I assume you have one.”

“Tomorrow, I'll give her the uncollected debts. See how she handles those. Then, if that goes well, introduce her to Mercer. Make it all official.”

“Rune'll be happy about that.”

“Sure he will. But I need him kept busy. This isn't a social club, Delvin. We can't afford for his feelings to interfere with this opportunity. I need you to give him a job. Get him out of Riften. Doesn't he still owe Vex some coin? Guilt him into it if you have to.”

“Fine. Have it your way. But this might be the one that bites you in the ass, Bryn. We're cursed, remember. _Cursed._ You can't con our way out of that. And no one likes being screwed with. If they get wind that you're meddling...” Delvin shrugged and went back to his sketching.

“We'll see. And we're not cursed. You've got to quit telling people that. No need to spook anyone off first thing. We need fresh talent if we're going to recover.”

Delvin grunted in a noncommittal sort of way. 

“Gold, Bryn. What we need is gold.”

Brynjolf lay back on his bed with a sigh and draped an arm over his eyes to shut out the light. As much as he hated to admit it, Delvin had a point. The only thing that was going to lift them up out of the funk they'd fallen into was hard work, creative solutions, and a whole lot of luck. Luck in the form of gold coins. And something told him Audra was the key to all that. He had a good feeling about her. A feeling that their luck was about to change for the better.

No one was going to screw that up for them.


	24. Chapter 24

Rune broke the kiss before she did. He brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, watching her smile as it curved up at the corners. Despite the lustful heat that ignited between them he felt like he could breathe for the first time in weeks. Since he'd seen her last.

“So, what have I signed on for, here?” Her voice was low and should have been hard to hear against the din of conversations and a bard striking up a tune over in one corner but somehow came through loud and clear. Her dark eyes glinted, a bit uncertain, as she gazed up into his face. “Assuming,of course, that this is a thing?”

She wasn't asking about the guild.

“I....I don't know. But I want to find out. I'm not the sort to sleep with someone I only just met. I'd prefer to slow things down some, if you're willing?” 

Audra's smile could have rivaled the sun for its warmth and brightness.

“I'm also not the sort to do such things. And I am more than willing to find out if what this is between us is worth the time.”

His blood surged again at the way she emphasized the word more. This was playing with fire. _Well, what king of thief would I be if I wasn't willing to take a risk_. Grinning, he kissed her again. 

“Do you want to get out of here? I could show you around Riften?” He offered.

They finished their drinks and decided to go for a walk around the lake. 

“I've always liked living near water.” Rune confessed as they scuffed through the leaves and gravel, listening to the soft splash of water lapping at the shore. Somewhere off in the dusk, a shore bird trilled.

“So do I.” Audra sighed and held his hand, her manicured fingers curling around his broad work roughened ones. “I don't feel quite right if I can't hear gulls crying. I prefer the ocean; there's a power in that no lake can match, but I can see why people like it here.”

His face went hot, blushing so hard he thought he must be glowing. Somehow that simple touch seemed far more intimate than anything else they'd done. 

“There is something to that, isn't there.” He agreed. They were turning out to have more things in common than he'd dared to hope for. “As a kid, I'd stay awake all night listening to the breakers roll in and crash against the shore. I was always terrified it would wash the cabin away. It takes a heavy wind or a bad storm here to get any real waves, and even then, it doesn't scare me. This is more manageable, somehow.”

“Why are you afraid of water? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to.”

He did want to.

“I was shipwrecked, when I was really young. I don't remember it. Knute, my foster father, found me unconscious and drifting in the tide, clinging to the debris while he was out fishing early one morning. I don't remember anything before waking up, bundled in Knute's old coat, being carried into the house.”

“No records of the ship? The rest of your family?” Audra's grip on his hand squeezed tighter.

“None. Believe me, I've checked. Even hired a private investigator. He hasn't found anything either. The only clue I have to go on is this.” He dug out the inscribed stone the Knute had drilled a hole in and fitted with a cord so he could wear it as a pendant. “It's why he called me Rune.”

Audra peered at the stone in the moonlight and then shrugged. 

“I've never seen anything like that.”

“No one has. I even took it to that college up in Winterhold.” He sighed and shoved the stone back under his shirt.

“Lucky for you, I've always had a thing for the mysterious.” Audra grinned, her teeth flashing bright in her dark face.

That made him chuckle. He had been nervous to tell her. People were supposed to know their own names, to have families, even if those families were dead or awful or whatever. Not knowing made him feel like an outcast at times. Not being able to remember even his own name.

They spent some time wading in the shallow water, refreshing after the heat of the day. Eventually they wandered up an inland slope and sat beneath the appearing stars and the first faint ribbons of an aurora. Rune wished he'd thought to bring a blanket and resolved that a picnic was in order for their next date.

“What about your family?” He asked, because he wanted to know and the stone around his neck was, if anything, a decent conversation starter. 

“My father owns a shipping company in Hammerfell. My grandfather founded it. I came here on a bit of a family tradition. To see if I have what it takes to inherit the company when he retires. My brothers are off in Elsewyr, Highrock, and Valenwood, doing the same.”

“That sounds high pressure. How is it judged?”

“My father will decide. And it's supposed to be high pressure. We have to compete against a myriad of smaller start ups but our main rivalry is against the East Empire.”

Rune whistled appreciatively. East Empire ruled the trade lanes and as far as he knew, always had. Anyone going up against them needed to know what they were doing. That explained Audra had so much drive.”

“How did that tradition get started?”

“With grandfather. He founded M'ogt-i with his lieutenants left over from his privateering days. When my father...”

“Hold on! 'The Red Sails' your _grandfather_?!” Rune cut her off in alarm, wanting to make sure his sudden hunch was true or not. Even as far north as Skyrim, 'The Red Sails' was a legend. A pirate captain who had evaded the Imperial Fleet's every attempt at arrest and who had convinced more than one Fleet captain to join his ranks. Who had never lost a ship. Who had successfully sunk the Emperor's own Pride of Anequina. Who had snuck past a Thalmor blockade. Who had supposedly sailed to uncharted islands and returned with vast amounts of gold...

_Shit._

“He taught me to how fight and how to haggle, too. And to always demand the very best from everyone, especially myself.”

“Your grandfather's famous! I grew up hearing Knute and his fisherman buddies tell those tales. And I think he might be the personal hero of Knute's boyfriend, Isaac. That man hates the East Empire with a passion.”

“He is not alone in that. My grandfather says he saw the EEC pull more illegal shit than he did back in the day. We're convinced they still do, although they have gotten better at hiding it and we certainly aren't in a position to shame them for it. It's kept the competition fierce but it's made a lot of enemies out of people who feel that their monopoly slights them.”

“They stole Isaac's patents. Put him out of business. When he went bankrupt, his wife left him and took their children with her.”

“Yes, that would be their style. Has he considered stealing them back? His patents, I mean, not the children.”

Rune laughed out loud at that.

“No. He's not the type. He did try to sue them for it, however.”

“And lost.”

“Yes.”

“Rune? Do they know what you do here? Your father and Isaac?”

“No. They know what I do isn't above board. And the less questions they ask, the happier we all are. They're ashamed of it. Of me.”

He finished the last so quietly he didn't think she had heard him. He hadn't meant to say it.

“I'm sure they're not ashamed of you.” Audra turned to face him. “And how long have you been with this guild?”

“Years now. I met Bryn in Solitude. It was the Burning of King Olaf Festival; crowds and music and chaos...perfect for picking pockets. I was working the crowd because we needed to fix the roof again. I noticed this flashy looking red haired bastard carrying a coin purse that had to have at least a hundred septims in it, wearing a ring that looked like it would pay for a months worth of food. He's watching the musicians so I grab the purse. He grabs me, spins me right around, puts his dagger against my ribs, and walks me off like we're two old friends who've had a bit too much to drink. We get to the nearest alleyway and he asks me how I did it? What had my take been that night? He'd been working the same crowd, you see. He'd noticed the purses were too light. But he hadn't spotted me until I'd gone after him. Once he understood I hadn't been poaching, he offered me this job. I've been with the guild ever since.”

“What would you do if you weren't with them?” Audra asked, tone thoughtful.

“I honestly don't know. I don't have any other skill set. I can't fish. I'm no farmer. I can shoot well enough to get a deer or set snares for rabbits if I have to, but I'm not a hunter. I'm not educated enough for any sort of clerical or records keeping. I can't do magic. My options are pretty much thief or adventurer. Thief pays better, I think.”

“It had better. Otherwise, I may have just made a costly error in judgment.” Audra laughed.

“So, getting back to my original question, how does your fathers test work? Is it a Hammerfell tradition?”

“It's just a tradition in our family. When my grandfather was ready to retire as head of the company, he wanted it to stay in the family. But much like a ruler with two heirs, he didn't want to see his work split apart later on. He devised a test to see which of them he should leave it to. He gave them both equal resources, and sent them out into the world. They had two years to go their own way, make all their own decisions, and then return to him to show off what they had accomplished. When two years were up, my uncle had lost nearly all his money, but he had discovered that he loved Elsweyr. He opted, with my grandfather's blessing, to back to school for a degree in anthropology. My father, on the other hand, had started his own merchant company, and invested his funds. He came home at a profit. He'd also compiled a list of clients who were willing to do business with him. My grandfather's choice was clear.”

“Sounds like it. Now your father is doing this with you and your siblings?”

“I have three brothers and a half sister. Although she signed an agreement that she doesn't want to be a part of it. So she's out. But my brothers and I were raised in this business. We've all worked for our father in various capacities.”

“What happens if you all succeed?”

“Then we'll have to come to some legal arrangement where we share ownership of the company or something. The concern is to prevent infighting and dissolution of assets. Sorry, that sounded very..legalese.”

“No, it's fine. Someone has to understand it. I don't.”

“Its an acquired taste, for certain.”

“Speaking of taste, is it true that all the food in Hammerfell is spicy?”

“No. Is it true that all the food in Skyrim is mead?”

“No.” Rune snorted. “You _know_ that.”

“Food here is bland. Everything is boiled or roasted and the only seasonings seem to be garlic, onion, and salt. In Hammerfell, food has color, aroma, and flavor. Things are baked, fried, or roasted. There's saffron, peppers, cumin, galangal, cinnamon, coconut...”

She listed off about a dozen things Rune had never heard of. 

“I miss the curry. And coffee houses. Coconut water. Palm wine. Fresh dates.”

“I like coffee.” Rune grabbed at the one thing he could speak to. “Knute used to get some straight off the boat from a trader who'd drop anchor near one of his favorite fishing spots. I remember waking up at four in the morning to the smell of it brewing. When I was about ten, he started making an extra cup for me. We'd drink it together every morning before he left.”

“Mmm. I love that smell. I brought some from home; I'll have to make you a cup sometime.”

“I'd like that.” The idea of spending the night at her home made him feel dizzy and shy. 

It was nearing the early hours of morning by the time they wandered back into town. He saw her back to her room. Their goodnight kiss ended with his hands stroking over her back, pulling her flush against him, and her hands wound into his hair. 

That night, instead of drowning, he dreamed he was flying.


	25. Chapter 25

Audra was in and out of Riften over the next several weeks. Mostly out. Rune didn't know where she went, but so long as she did the jobs Bryn gave her, it didn't matter much other than to his curiousity. He suspected more old tombs. She tended to fence a good deal of Nord artifacts.

Rune kept busy to make coin but also to stay out of Mercers way. Despite the increase in successful jobs and some extra coin coming in, the guild master scowled hard enough to sour milk still in the cow. No one knew what had pissed in his ale but whatever it was, it got taken out on them. The cistern was all but abandoned during the evenings when the he was most likely to be around. 

Thieves napped during the afternoon to avoid the heat of the day. Rune and Thrynn were lounging under the shade of a large tree, taking advantage of the breeze and shade. Half asleep, neither man was paying much attention until a roar echoed out from across the lake.

“Wha the...” Thrynn clambered to his feet, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun glare. “It can't be...”

“Is that a...?” Rune squinted at the enormous shape flying lazy circles around the mountain peaks. He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

“Yeah. I think it must be.” The other thief sounded downright awed.

Well, Rune supposed awe was the appropriate response given that they had the luxury of distance and safety. 

“Glad it's all the way over there. I don't think I ever want a closer look at one of those.”

“I don't know, Rune. Dragon's are supposed to have treasures. I could be persuaded to do a little dragon hunting for the right cut.”

“Treasures? Don't tell me you believe those fairytales?”

“Hm. Yeah, I suppose you have a point. I'd ask for proof first.”

“What about sneaking in? If you want to make a legendary thief, robbing a dragon the same way you do everything else seems like a better show of skill.”

“Come on Rune, you know me. I'm nowhere near as good at sneaking as I am at fighting.”

“Bandit turned thief turned dragon hunter, huh?”

“Hey, if the Dragonborn can do it, why not me?”

“I thought you didn't believe in those superstitious rumors.” Rune teased. 

A courier had come through not long ago announcing the supposed return of one such legendary hero. Thrynn had scoffed and rolled his eyes and pronounced it bullshit. 

“That was before I knew dragons were really back. Since they are, then maybe a Dragonborn is, too.” He paused in his dragon watching to frown in thought for amoment. “Hey, you think they'll come to Riften?”

“Gods. Why would a legendary hero come to this shithole?”

“Hey, heads up, somethings happening!” Thrynn pointed to the where the dragon had dropped low against the mountainside, fire breath blasting at something they couldn't see. A moment later it roared as if it was in pain and looped around for another pass.

“You think someone's fighting it?” Rune felt a rush of excitement. He might not want to fight a dragon for himself but getting to watch a dragon battle was still the most interesting thing to happen around Riften in an age at least.

“I wish we could watch from the top of the keep...” Thrynn cast a wistful glance toward the Jarls rooftop where a widow's walk and cupola housed a brass mounted spyglass that Mercer sometimes commandeered. Getting to it involved climbing through three floors of guards and other personnel so it wasn't exactly doable for the two of them in broad daylight. 

The dragon lit up the same spot again and again, flying circles around it until its flight pattern became wobbly and haphazard. 

It went down with a concussive force they could hear all the way from where they stood. The sunlight glinted off the cloud of dust and debris tossed up by the crash. A bright glow of light lit the plume from underneath for a brief moment. 

“Damn, someone was fighting it!” 

The dragon did not fly back up and after that Rune somehow knew it never would. He felt a strange pang of loss at the death of such a timeless and immense creature.

“If we rent horses and then run, we might get up there before it gets too dark.” Thrynn looked askance to see if Rune would take the bait.

“I can't.” I'm due to head out on a job in couple of hours. Tomorrow morning?” 

“Yeah. Tomorrow. The others are going to want to see it, too, I bet.”

“No one is going to believe we saw this!”

The two thieves headed back to the cool shadows of the cistern to share the tale and see how they might convince certain superiors that an expedition to check out the body of a downed dragon was worth the time and effort it would take.


	26. Chapter 26

Audra crawled to her feet, using the stump of a downed tree as leverage and spit out blood. Wiping her mouth with the back of one hand, she glowered at the skeleton now tumbled into the dirt nearby. The soul twisted around inside her, fighting. She shuddered at the non-sensation of it. 

She really ought to head to High Hrothgar soon and get some advice about all this. Absorbing souls seemed like the kind of thing no one should do without heavy consequences. And her life was not in need of more complications. But it wasn't as though she had much choice. The damned lizards seemed drawn to her. She never sought them out, they always found her. 

Straightening up, she sighed, dusted off her armor as best she could, noting the singed edges, and headed over to grab up her pack. A longing to head down the trail toward Riften, hazy and golden below her in the sun, got stronger. _Speaking of complications_. She wondered what Rune was up to today and if he missed her as much as she missed him. 

Her plans to infiltrate the East Empire company were done. She just needed an opportune time and possibly a distraction, or barring that, a good cover story. She lived in Solitude after all, and she didn't want to have to run all the way home to Hammerfell with the guards chasing her the whole way. EEC hired a private security force anyway, so it wasn't just the city guards she'd need to avoid.  
This whole dragonborn business...she still didn't know what to think. If she could hand it off to someone else someone who actually wanted that power and had the time to devote to it, she would. On the other hand, power was power. If she could figure out a way to use it to her advantage, she might feel less overwhelmed in the face of it. 

As for her relationship with Rune, that was becoming an increasing distraction. She liked him. A lot. Maybe more than that. He was easy to be around. And unlike the men who had courted her back in Rihad, he didn't have any designs on her family's wealth or her father's company. That was refreshing. _But was there a future with him?_ Her mother would have asked her that already. To which her usual reply was _'why does there have to be?'_

Audra recalled afternoons spent sitting in the shade of the garden, sipping chilled coconut milk spike with rum, her mother, her half sister, her grandmother, her aunt, having henna and nail lacquer applied and talking about life, business, men, finances, leadership, education, adventure, the latest trashy novel someone had read, anything and everything under the sun. Homesickness bloomed in her chest. 

She squinted back at the faded brown of Riften and her lip twisted. Skyrim was so ungodly ugly, dirt colored and cold, with pale hairy people and bland food. She wondered if it would be considered cheating to travel home for just a little bit. A visit, maybe for the holidays. 

Maybe Rune would want to come with her, see where she had grown up.

She shook her head, bemused. She had it bad, if she was thinking that. She'd have to find some time to see him soon. Maybe he'd want to come up to Solitude. She could test the water with some traditional cooking. 

In the meantime, she had some dragon bones to sell, armor to get repaired, a trip to High Hrothgar to plan, jobs for three separate Jarls to do, a thieves guild contract to fulfill, another property to shop for, as well as her own little foray into the EEC to accomplish. It was trying these days simply to find the time to eat or bathe or take care of any other mundane essentials.

Time to head back to Solitude, then. Jordis would help her get it organized.

Then she would get it done.


	27. Chapter 27

_Rune,  
I've used every resource at my disposal and I still can't find a trace of your parents. Whoever they are, they've completely erased themselves from history. This is quite a feat, considering the quality of my sources.  
If I come up with anything else, I'll be certain to contact you.  
Sincerely,  
Athel Newberry_

Damn it! Rune crumpled the letter in his fist and sighed. He hadn't really been expecting much. Maybe being told that they had died and he really had been an orphan all this time or maybe a name. A date. The ship he'd been on. Scraps. That was all he ever hoped for. But apparently asking for scraps was still asking too much where his past was concerned.  


Smoothing the paper out, he read over it again.

 _...Erased themselves from history._ What in Oblivion did that mean? Probably, they'd been nobodies and had never done anything worth recording. Imperials kept regular census records, listed every known birth and death date. Here in Skyrim, the people were...less formal about such things. Births, marriages, and deaths were listed in family records but not necessarily in their Jarl's holding records unless the person was someone important. Not that any of that made a difference to Rune.

The only information he'd been able to volunteer as a starting point was his own approximated age and Knute's recollection of the storm that had swept the northern coasts a day or so prior to his finding Rune. Athel Newberry had been up front about the difficulty of finding anything when he had little to no information to go on. Still, Rune had gotten his hopes up only to have them dashed. Again.

He put it aside and returned to the packing he'd abandoned when the letter had arrived. An extra shirt, one more pair of socks, a loaf of dark heavy bread, some apples, and the dragon bone he had nicked from the carcass they had hiked up to see. He wanted to show Audra. Presuming, of course, that he ran into her. If not, then it would probably join the collection of oddities that decorated Knute's front porch, the fruits of his beach combing activities. But he'd mentioned the trip in letters they'd exchanged and she had said she would try to be in town for it. It would be wonderful to see her again. They'd both been so busy; Brynjolf seemed to take a perverse delight in sending her out on jobs that took days in far flung corners of the province.

She'd been up to Windhelm three times already. And to Markarth twice. The guild was improving overall; they had more jobs coming in and had gotten better food. For whatever reason, Mercer was still seething; nothing seemed to make him happy. The moment she successfully completed one job, he had Bryn hand her off something even more difficult.

She still worked as a freelance tomb explorer and did some mercenary work as well. Rune worried whenever she was gone from Riften for too long. When she was in town, they might have a day or two at the most to spend time together. Sometimes it was only a matter of hours in between their separate jobs.

Rune mostly ignored Brynjolf's flirting with her. Bryn was like that with everyone new. Rune knew better than to draw attention to it; if his guild brothers thought it made him jealous, they would start doing it on purpose to provoke him. As long as Audra was interested in him, he did his best not to care who else noticed her. The question nibbled around the back of his mind though, what did a guy like him have to offer someone as capable, intelligent, and stunningly beautiful as Audra? She had a future she was planning for. All he had was the next job and the next one after that. That insecurity was all tied up with not knowing his past or his own name or anything about himself that so many others took for granted, which in turn had prompted him to reach out to Athel again.

“Heading out?” Sapphire's voice broke his internal debate.

“Yeah. Gonna check on my dad, maybe see Audra, and Vex gave me a job out in Dragon Bridge, so I can take care of that on the way out.”

“Hey, not to pry, but is everything ok with you? You seem angry about something.”

Rune made a disgusted noise and handed her the letter.

“Still nothing? That's weird, though, right? I mean, wouldn't there be a record of the ships in Solitude and known wrecks and such?”  
“Yeah.” Rune sighed heavily. “You'd think. Whatever ship I was on, the wreck isn't recorded in Solitude, so maybe it didn't come from there, or it could have been a privately owned vessel. It's not like I have a lot for them to go on.”

“Sorry. Have you asked Audra about it?”

“What? No, she has enough to do without me whining about my life.”

“No, not that. I mean, she's connected. And if your ship wasn't legally registered...she might have an idea of how you could find out.”

Rune stopped in the process of pulling on one boot and stared thoughtfully at Sapphire.

“That's..actually not a bad idea. I hadn't thought of that. Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks.” He went back to lacing his boot.

“Sure. Um, if you're going, could I use your locker? I got a better percentage on my last job than usual and I'm worried some of the others might try to lift it.”

“Yeah, sure. And if you think they have, fucking tell Bryn, because their not supposed to pull that shit on fellow guild members.” Rune tossed her the key to his footlocker.

“I know. Call it paranoia. I'd just rather it was someplace else than where I know they'd look for it. And things are picking up, but some folks are still frustrated with how little they've been making, so, why tempt fate? We are thieves, after all.”

They both knew the two prime suspects there were Niruin and Vipir.

Rune bade her goodbye and headed for the graveyard ladder. Within minutes, he had skirted the overgrown garden of faded, sinking headstones and was on the trail that lead around towards the main gate.

After that, it was all open road, broken cobbles stretching and winding like a massive flattened serpent all the way to Solitude.


	28. Chapter 28

The sun glared down overhead as Audra dodged throngs of shoppers milling around the Solitude markets. Stall vendors shouted out offers and called to customers. Servants carried baskets heaped with fruits, fish, and vegetables for their respective households kitchens. Down in the harbor, gulls screamed, people shouted, and ship bells tolled. Voices rose in conversation all around. Angeline's Aromatics had their door propped open, and the windows lifted to let the fragrances of soaps, potpourris, and perfumes float out into the street. Somewhere on the upper levels, the rhythmic hammering of Beirand working at his forge punctuated it all. Until a louder more strident sound rose above that.

“That's not fair! You've already raised it twice this season!” Taarie, one of the Altmer sisters who ran the upscale clothing store, Radiant Raiment, was arguing with Erikur.

Endarie scowled as she shoved past, hauling a clothing rack on wheels out the doors to better show off the bright selection of colors and hopefully entice some purchases. Also to air out some of the mustiness that cloth got when packed for shipping for months from Summerset to Solitude.

“If you're not happy with the arrangement, you could always buy out of your lease.” Erikur smiled his oily shark's smile.

“And go where?! We have to keep the shop open if we're going to make any coin at all! And with the war on, no one has that kind of disposable income anymore! Our sales are down since last year.”

“No one? I can't speak for the rest of my kinsman, but I'm making out like a bandit! Now, I'll leave you two to discuss the new terms. Please don't be late with your next payment. I'd hate to tack on late fees.”

By the time he walked away, both sisters were snarling at him.

Audra ducked around a fishmonger's cart and waited until Erikur had gone on his way. She had no desire to get caught up in conversation with that one again. Except...a sudden idea struck her. She did like the selection at Radiant Raiment. They'd been willing to order a blouse for her from Hammerfell when she'd torn her old one. She stepped out from behind the cart, selected several fresh eels, paid, arranged for Jordis to pick up her purchase, which the merchant thoughtfully placed in a bucket of ice wraith teeth to stay fresh until then, and headed over to the sisters shop.

“I couldn't help but overhear that you are among many here who are being driven out by that slimy troll dropping's constantly increasing 'rent' prices. I may have a solution.”

“And what could you possibly do to help?” Taarie scowled.

“Well, it occurred to me I might buy your lease? We could renegotiate the terms of course, but you wouldn't have to deal with Erikur any more.”

“You have the funds to do that?!” Endarie wore her skepticism like an accessory.

“I do.” Audra ignored the slight insult. Most in Solitude saw her as nothing more than a successful adventurer. Some few knew she had money, but no concept of how much.

Both sisters turned and peered down at her. By the gods but it was difficult dealing with Altmer. If their politics didn't set her off, the height differences made her feel self conscious. It was petty, she knew, but she was too aware of the precarious and volatile relations between Hammerfell and the Aldmeri Dominion and needed ever advantage she could get when dealing with its denizens.

“If that's something you'd be interested in, of course. Perhaps I misjudged.”

“No...not precisely. It's true that he has raised the rent several times over the past year and we do like this location. Given current political issues, finding owners willing to lease to Altmer in the first place can be...difficult. But, it seems too good to be true, so to speak.”

“Perhaps I can convince Erikur to sell your lease. I can promise you I will be a more fair landlord than he is.”

“Well, if you can manage that, then we'd be willing to discuss new terms.”

Audra nodded and shook hands with the sisters, leaving the two to whisper to one another as she braced herself for the confrontation with the oily businessman.

As she strode through the crowds in Erikurs wake, she wondered if he had any other leases she might buy while she was at it. Owning property and gaining income here in the city was a good step to take to exercise her managerial and income generating skills. Gaining some good will among the residents would be a plus as well. Erikur's greed rubbed people the wrong way. If she could prove a fairminded and more pleasant landlord, then she would have the support of the community for future ventures. It was an investment that could pay dividends.

The conversation, when she caught up to him and they went to his office to discuss things 'officially', was as slickly evasive and falsely disinterested as she had presumed it would be, but in the end, she haggled harder and walked away with the deeds to five properties he had been convinced would make poor investments long term. One was the clothing shop, one was Bits and Pieces, and three others were private homes.

As she headed back home, she spotted a familiar figure walking through the market with two older men she guessed must be his foster father and the foster father's boyfriend; Rune, with Knute clinging to his arm, bright red blind man's staff tapping uncertainly in his other hand, and Isaac, who was bartering for some tomatoes to add to the shopping basket hanging from one elbow.

“Fancy running into you here. Boss letting you off for good behavior?” She teased, catching up to the trio.

She was rewarded by Rune jumping at the sound of her voice, starting to spin to face her on the instinct of not having someone immediately behind him, realizing he still had Knute hanging on his arm, stopping himself short, and teetering for a second before his brain caught up to what was happening.

“Audra! Hi! How are you? I was hoping to see you...I mean....I thought, ah, well..you know.” He finished rather lamely.

“Well, boy? Are you going to introduce us or stand there gawping?” Knute tugged gruffly at Runes arm.

Isaac hid a smile behind his hand and pretended to be absorbed in accepting his change from the produce seller.

“Of course. Audra, this is my father, Knute, a retired fisherman. And this is Isaac, his partner and a retired dyer. They live north of here on the coast but we came in today to pick up some supplies.”

“It's a beautiful day to be out, and I saw a large Imperial ship unloading earlier, so this much of this will be fresh. Better to get it today before it's gone.” Audra smiled politely.

“I'm trying to make rajma for dinner tonight but it's nearly impossible to find all the ingredients I need. You'd think a city as trade oriented as Solitude would have more places that sold rice and hot peppers. And cardamom is common enough, but I can't find fresh ginger anywhere.” Isaac explained as he shook her hand in greeting.

“Have you tried Angeline's? She sometimes has it in with the dried herbs over by the apothecary station.”

“Ah! No, I hadn't thought of that! We'll try there next. Of course you'll join us for the meal?”

“I'd be delighted.” This time her smile was genuine. She hadn't had rajma in ages. While it probably wouldn't be as good as her grandmother's it would still be a welcome change from the Nord fare she'd been eating recently.

Isaac took Knutes arm from there so that Rune and Audra could walk together a little ways ahead.

“Is she pretty?” They heard Knute stage whisper to his boyfriend. “The boy is acting like an idiot so she must be pretty.”

“Yes.” Isaac laughed. “She is. But they can also hear you and you're embarrassing him.”

“I'm sorry. He's just...like that.” Rune winced and shot Audra an apologetic look.

“It's alright. My family handles my relationships much the same, if more formally at first. If we were in Hammerfell right now, one of my brother's would be acting as chaperone. And believe me, they always delighted in embarrassing me in front of dates. ”

“So, what were you shopping for?” Rune changed the subject. He didn't want to think about Audra dating anyone else.

“Oh, not much. Just some properties. Oh, and I got some eels, but I suppose Jordis can handle having them cooked up tonight and they'll still be good tomorrow. Unless, you don't mind a side trip to retrieve them? I'd like to contribute something or risk being a poor guest.”

“Properties?! As in buildings?” Rune's eyebrows shot up.

“Eel? How do you prepare them?” Knute interrupted.

“I bought out the lease for Radiant Raimant today. Erikur was giving them trouble and I had the funds.” She hedged. She wasn't ready to tell him the rest of it. Some men found it emasculating when a woman made more money than they did and she didn't want to spoil this with talk of her business plans. There would be time later.

“Wait...you got an income property away from Erikur?!”

“He likes to make money, but he also likes that to be easy. Rent isn't quite the hot ticket it was prior to the civil war. And being a landlord comes with more responsibilities than he really wants. He tried to charge far more than it was worth so it can still be said he drives a hard bargain, but I got what I wanted in the end.”

“Hm.” Rune frowned. He didn't look happy about her answer but he didn't seem willing to press the issue right then, for which she was grateful.

“As for the eels,” She turned back towards Knute. “I like them grilled in white wine.”

“That sounds fine. Bring your eels. We'll make a feast of this.” Knute smacked him lips.

“Does this mean you won't complain that my rajma is too spicy.” Isaac teased.

“It is too spicy, but I always eat it anyway.”

They split up at Angeline's so Audra could go get her eels before meeting up again and heading down to the docks. Rune's face got paler as they approached the small hired row boat and paid the owner to ferry them out north. He sat stiffly and clutched at the sides.

“I've never seen the coastline from this perspective before.” Audra commented as the ferryman rowed them out of the harbor and the ocean swells lifted the boat in slow rolling waves that made Rune's pale face go a little green.

“Did you cross the border at Falkreath, then?” Isaac asked.

“No. I came by ship. But it was very early morning when we got in and you couldn't see anything for the fog.”

“Ah. The fog. I miss those early mornings out on the water with just me and the gulls. Felt like I was the only man on Nirn sometimes. And the fog does unbelievable things to the sunlight as it rises. Some of the most beautiful vistas I can recall.” Knute reminisced.

The rocky shoreline dipped down to sandbars and strands where horkers, gull, terns, and fish eagles teemed. They saw a saber cat lounging on a rock in the sun, lazy as you please. Here and there ,small shacks and houses began to appear, docks stretching out into the water. Someone on shore called and waved, Knute hollered and waved right back.

North Solitude.

Rune focused on the passing shoreline and relaxed a little as he got caught up telling Audra stories about growing up out here. He pointed out local landmarks, like the first of two massive rock faces the locals called the Horkers'. The lighthouse sat between them. And Knutes cabin on the hillside behind that.

They pulled up to the lighthouse dock, paid their fare, and the rowboat's captain hopped out and headed to the lighthouse to see if there were any goods to be ferried back. Isaac and Rune helped Knute out and and Audra took the baskets of food and the four made their way up the sandy, windswept hillside toward the one room home Rune had grown up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! A month since I updated last... I promise I am still going to finish this. But I am also back to work full time so...my time and energy are getting used up on the usual life shit. : ) It'll get done. Thanks for all your patience! And I hope everyone is staying as safe and healthy as possible.


End file.
